


Catradora Oneshots

by Sophia52



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbians in Space, M/M, Quote: Hey Adora (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia52/pseuds/Sophia52
Summary: Read the titleSneak peak:“She could see it now: she and Adora walking together through all of the beautiful cities of Etheria. She’d finally get to see what one of those things Adora attended in Thaymor was. She’d get to have Adora teach her all about the different activities there were.“She barely noticed the Horde soldier’s arms, carrying her to his lab. She hung her head.”
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Mermista (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	1. The Velvet Glove (it’s the name of Horde Prime’s ship, ok?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Adora~  
> I’m coming here from Wattpad so here’s the same fic on Wattpad (I’m more active on there): https://www.wattpad.com/story/210523525-catradora-oneshots  
> ALSO I KNOW MY FIRST ONE IS GARBAGE IT’S BETTER AFTER THE FIRST ONE  
> So Static and below are all season 4 spoilers  
> After that it’s season 5 spoilers  
> EDIT: This first fic is after Adora finds out that She-ra isn’t just the sword

Catra and Glimmer slowly sneak out the ship. She ra and Bow are just on the outside trying to get in. Every second is one more second Glimmer could be tortured to Bow. Every second for Adora is another second Catra could be alone again. Adora hated the feeling when she knew Catra was alone. Sure, she left Catra in the horde, but she didn't want to; it doesn't make seeing Catra alone any easier. 

Catra had one thought on her mind: Adora. She needed to get to Adora. Anytime Catra felt alone, scared, or sad back in the Horde, Adora would always be right by her side to cheer her up. Adora made her feel happy. Adora made her feel safe. Adora made her feel loved. She needed to get to Adora. Her head screamed Adora. _Get to Adora. We need Adora. Run to Adora. Get back to Adora._ She knew that Adora had left her, but she couldn't just get over Adora. She tried to several times, but she never succeeded. Now those attacks on Adora were her deepest regrets.

Bow couldn't breathe when Glimmer stepped out of the ship. He usually couldn't breathe when Gimmer was around because she was just so damn cute, but this was different. He just ran to Glimmer, who seemed equally as stunned as him, and hugged her. He didn't let go. He couldn't. He almost lost her.

Glimmer was just so confused. Everything happened so fast. She lost her mother. She became queen. Horde stuff. Horde spy. Entrapta. Light hope. Horde prime. The one thing that seemed to make sense and calm her down was Bow. She honestly thought she might not see Bow again when she was on the ship. It terrified her. She would never get to tell him how she felt when he walked in a room. How she instantly let everything else fall into her peripheral vision because the only thing she could focus on was Bow. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She knew who those loving arms belonged to. She immediately threw her arms around his neck. She could breathe again.

Adora couldn't stand the look of fear in Catra's eyes when she saw her. She hated when Catra felt anything other than happy. She did the only thing she knew how. She ran to Catra. 

Catra didn't want to run to Adora and have Adora hate her. She figured Adora hated her. How could she not. Catra tried to hurt Adora so many times. Too many times. She didn't deserve forgiveness in her own eyes. She deserved for Adora to lock her up in a dungeon and let her rot. She didn't deserve what Adora was doing to her right now. She barely felt Adora's buff she ra arms wrap around her neck. She never even realized she was crying. She realized Adora was crying though. Catra thought it was probably her fault. For all Catra knew, it was really she who wrapped her arms around Adora. She probably made Adora feel sad. Adora probably never wanted to see her again. But Catra just couldn't will herself to let go. She hardly heard herself say, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, I just wanted to get you out of my head. You left me, and every second of every day I thought about you. I hated how happy you made me feel every time I thought about you. Because you left Adora. And I knew you moved on and forgot about me. I knew how happy you were without me. I was jealous. I'm sorry."

"Catra, I left you. You had every right to hate me. I knew how much it would crush you and I just left you. I was a coward. I'm sorry." They stayed silent like that for what seemed like hours to them, not in a bad way ofcourse, they just never wanted it to end.

"Adora"

"What?"

"I love you"

"..."

"I love you so much. I couldn't really figure out why I was so sad and jealous when you left, then it hit me when I thought about how soft the skin on your hand was, how deep the blue in your eyes were. I thought about little things like that all day. I realized you're the only person who I could possibly miss this much. I realized that I'm in love with you, Adora, and I have been for a very long time. It's okay if you don't feel the same. I don't deserve your love."

"..."

"SAY SOMETHING!" She pleaded.

"Catra, I've been in love with you since day 1. Now can I kiss you or not?"

"Please do"

Bow and Glimmer were knocked out of their daze when they heard purring. They didn't expect to see the warrior She ra of Bright Moon kissing Force Captain Catra of the Horde. Bow and Glimmer looked at each other. Glimmer couldn't take it any longer.

"Can I?"

"Yeah"


	2. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra finally gets to be a hero  
> or  
> ANGST TIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Adora~  
> I am thE ANGST QUEEN

Adora threw her fist right at a Hordak. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Catra kicking another to the ground. A few minutes ago, Adora and Bow went to go save Catra and Glimmer. It did not turn out as planned. As soon they found the two and tried to escape, they were immediately cornered. Perhaps she and Bow hadn't thought this all the way through, but could anyone blame them? 

When they got cornered they agreed to bring one of the prisoners with each of them. Bow took Glimmer and Adora took Catra. Right when they split up, Adora and Catra got ambushed. Fast forward to now, and they were each trying to get rid of as many Hordaks as possible on a walkway bridge over nothing but a 1,000 foot drop. Well, 1,000 feet if Adora had to guess. This was a little traumatic for the both of them seeing as they all had a very similar face to the man that has tried to kill both Adora and Catra on several occasions. 

Adora heard Catra yelp and trap a clone under some boxes, knocking Adora off guard. Her foot slipped. She closed her eyes. She was expecting a very long fall. There was nothing she could do about it. She did drag the last "Hordak's" foot so he would fall too. "Hordak" fell, she didn't.

Right as she figured she was going to die, she felt Catra's hand slip around her wrist.

"I guess I finally get to be the hero huh?"

Adora's heart went crazier at those words than it had over her falling. Adora loved the deep rumble of Catra's voice. It drove her insane, and yet it was also calming. She wasn't 100% sure how to describe it. She loved it though. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Catra slowly pulled her back up. 

When Adora's feet hit the ground, she couldn't help but stare into Catra's gorgeous eyes. She vaguely noticed Catra's hands drift to her jaw. Adora, filled completely with nerves, gently moved her hands to Catra's waist. She barely registered Catra's words.

"Can we-"

"Yeah"

Catra couldn't ask for a better moment. She didn't care about the pain in her abdomen. She could ignore it for hours if it meant she'd get to do that again. She knew she couldn't ignore it though, especially after they separated and her legs gave out.

When they separated, Adora didn't register the blood on her hands. She was running on mainly adrenaline at this point. She did register Catra falling though. Adora's reflexes caught Catra for her. Adora's heart dropped when she lowered Catra to the ground. More accurately, it dropped when she noticed the huge wound on Catra's side. She gingerly lowered Catra to the ground. She moved Catra's head to her lap as she kneeled down. Adora cried more that night than she had in her entire life. She couldn't stop. She couldn't let Catra die. Adora was going to kill Horde prime if it was the last thing she did. She didn't even realize she had turned into She-ra at first. When she did, she didn't care. All she cared about was Catra, who was slowly dying in her lap.

"Catra I-" Adora couldn't even finish her own words. She was hyperventilating. She couldn't breathe, she needed Catra to live. As soon as she had gotten Catra back she was going to loose her again-

"Hey, shh, it's gonna be ok."

Adora couldn't stop crying. Catra figured if she kept talking she could get Adora to calm down. As long as Adora was okay, Catra was at peace.

"I guess She-ra's not so bad after all, well as long as you're She-ra. I always knew you had it in you."

Catra used her last bit of energy to her hand on Adora's jaw. Adora couldn't stop crying, but Catra's words had slowed her breathing down. Adora didn't notice, but now Catra's blood lined the scratch scars on Adora's jaw. Catra did that on purpose. She didn't think it was redemption, but she thought it was a start. She got hit with a blaster that was pointed towards Adora. She couldn't let Adora get hit. She would never let Adora get hurt under her watch ever again. Catra knew exactly what she had to say, before it was too late.

"I love you"

As soon as Adora heard those words she knew she loved Catra. She always knew, some way, somehow. 

"I love you too"

Catra was having a much more difficult time breathing now. She was loosing her energy and fast. Her clawed hand wiped away Adora's tears. Adora was slowly calming down, Catra finally saw She-ra as Adora. She loved Adora. Catra was at peace.

"Hey, Adora... I'm proud of you"

Catra took one last look at Adora's beautiful blue eyes. She heard Adora scream her name.

Catra's hand fell to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye, Adora~


	3. Hero (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Adora~

Adora saw red. 

Catra almost looked like she was sleeping. _Almost_. Adora slept with Catra curled up at the foot of her bed for years. She knew the difference. When Catra slept she would often purr; she was silent now. Catra would knead her claws into the blanket when she slept; now she was still. There was no more soothing rise and fall of Catra's chest; there was no more calming heartbeat; there were no more innocent smiles. 

Catra.

Was.

Dead.

Oddly enough from the outside Adora looked calm. Her breaths were now quiet, her tears were silent, and her hands gently stroked where Catra's tufts used to be. She-ra kissed Catra's forehead, let out a deep breath, and gently lifted her love's head off of her lap.

There was hell to pay. 

Glimmer and Bow didn't know what to say. They walked in as Adora kissed Catra's forehead. They knew how Adora felt about Catra even if she never directly said it. For a person who just held their dead love in their lap, She-ra looked.......emotionless. They figured Adora knew Glimmer and Bow were watching. They just didn't know how to approach her.

Glimmer was the one brave enough to first go to Adora. She wasn't sure what to say, so she simply placed her hand on She-ra's shoulder. She still held no emotion. Adora began walking.

Bow was the one brave enough to first speak to Adora.

"Adora where are you going?"

"I'm going to make him pay."

It sounded too calm. Bow and Glimmer feared the worst and they were correct. Adora, her spirit and personality, had most likely died with Catra. They weren't sure how to respond to that, luckily (or as they learned: not so luckily), She-ra continued. She started off with insane sounding giggling and continued with...

"I'm going to kill him."

They were collectively stunned. Bow was the first on to gain his bearings.

"Adora, you're not thinking clearly, and even if you were how would you kill him. Also, who is he?"

"Horde Prime is going to die for what he did to her"

Adora grabbed a dagger from the clone that had killed Catra and walked toward the direction where they originally came from.

Bow and Glimmer trailed after her. They needed to stop her. Glimmer decided to try and talk her out of it.

"Adora"

Adora only kept walking. Glimmer continued.

"Adora!"

Adora continued to ignore her.

"ADORA STOP"

Adora finally stopped walking.

"Adora, look at me"

"..."

"LOOK AT ME"

Adora turned around. Glimmer was going to talk sense into her if it was the last thing she did.

"Adora look at you. You're not yourself. You can't kill him."

"BUT HE GOT TO KILL HER? HE-"

"That's different."

"HOW IS THAT ANY DIFFERENT?"

"Adora, Catra died a hero. Horde Prime is scum. Don't sink down to his level."

"YOU DON'T GET IT. SHE WAS TAKEN FROM ME-"

"ADORA I DO GET IT," Glimmer took a deep breath "my mother was taken from me and I didn't even get to say goodbye. What would Catra say if she saw you right now. What would she say if she saw you trying to kill a man."

"But Glimmer-"

"You want to kill him? I won't stop you, but just know Catra would be disappointed in you."

That hit home. Catra had just told Adora how proud she was and Adora couldn't ruin that.

"Fine, I won't kill him. What do we do with him then?"

"He wants to stay in his ship? Let him. Let's lock him in here. We can let the clones free of his rule and they can rule the ship."

"Fine"

<><><><><><><><><><>

3 months later

Adora wasn't the same. She changed her hair to an undercut. She kept all conversations brief. She didn't laugh. She didn't smile. She wasn't herself anymore.

Glimmer knew how Adora felt so she added Catra's portrait to the mural in the war room, and they had buried Catra in the Garden of Brightmoon castle. They didn't bury her in the main garden. They buried her in the small private one that was a tribute for Angella. 

Adora sat down on the bench near the roses. She cut one and put it down where she knew Catra's body lay. 

_Ironic_. Adora thought. Catra was the one who opened the portal Angella died in. _Angella would be proud of Catra though._ Catra was strong, she never gave up, she stubborn and cute and the love of Adora's life. Angella would have loved Catra if they weren't on opposite sides.

_They both died heroes._

Adora started off into space when Glimmer walked in. 

"They're watching over us"

"What?" Adora didn't really register Glimmer's words.

"They're watching over us. Even if you don't think so, they're proud of you. I'm proud of you too."

Adora put her face into her hands and let the tears slip down her cheeks. Glimmer continued.

"They're watching us when we do all of our dumb stuff. My mom is probably watching us and shaking her head, while Catra is laughing her ass off."

Adora giggled 

"Anytime you feel alone just know they're with you."

"Thanks Glimmer"

"No problem"

Glimmer understood that Adora probably wanted some alone time. She walked out and went to go vent to Bow about her day and vice versa.

Adora sat there silently crying for a little longer. When she looked up, she swore she felt Catra's clawed hand wipe away her tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye, Adora~


	4. County fair (1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This au is set where Adora and Catra are Sophomores in high school
> 
> They both play softball (I just needed to give them something to do🤷🏼♀️)
> 
> Adora is pitcher Catra is catcher 
> 
> They have been friends since elementary school They aren't dating

"STRIKE," the umpire called. Brightmoon high was beating Edmond high (idk) 9-8. Adora was the star pitcher; she could pitch four straight innings with almost all strikes. Catra was the star catcher; anytime Adora threw the ball a little off Catra always pushed it toward the middle, making it look like a strike. They had already been playing for roughly an hour and a half. Adora was slowly getting tired; consequently, she was slowly but surely throwing fewer strikes. Catra was also getting tired and hot; she was having a rougher time catching the pitches.

Adora took a deep breath and began her windup. She tried to keep it nice and tight, but her arms were getting a little shaky. The ball flew out of her hand and towards Catra's glove. 

"BALL! WALK!" The umpire called. Coach Shadow Weaver didn't think Adora could keep going for much longer. This was her sixth inning straight, as their backup pitcher, Lonnie, was out sick. Weaver decided to signal time to the umpire.

"TIME!" 

Catra could barely get up. Her gear felt so heavy, but they were winning and there was only five minutes of the game left. She needed to do this. She pushed herself up and off of the ground, then walked towards the pitchers mound with the other players. She didn't feel great, but that didn't matter to her when she saw the exhausted look in Adora's eyes.

"Adora, are you okay?" Catra was greatly concerned as Adora looked like she might pass out on the spot.

"Yeah I'm fine," Adora lied. She didn't like lying to Catra, but she needed to finish the game. Her vision was a little wobbly, and yet the show must go on. She's got this, right?

"Yeah, no. Adora you need to sit. Coach, she looks like she could tip over at any second." Catra was not about to let her best friend pass out. Especially because she was determined to ask her something. 

"Adora, you don't look well. Why don't you go sit down in the dugout and have Kyle fetch you some ice." This was the one time Coach Weaver agreed with Catra. "Now Catra, I would ask you to sit down as well, but we're short on players. You can last a little longer, can't you?" It wasn't really a question.

"Yes m'am." Catra would catch for 3000 more hours in this scorching heat if it meant Adora could sit down. Maybe, just maybe, she had a crush on Adora.

"Good, now Mermista why don't you pitch and we'll have Perfuma fill in for you at short stop. Everyone go to your positions." Coach Weaver didn't like Mermista, but she didn't hate her either. She hated Catra though, and everyone knew it. Catra wondered how a Thursday could feel like Monday. Coach Weaver she answered herself. 

Catra sat herself down and raised her glove. She had to get this over with. For Adora. She reminded herself. As soon as she finished this she could ask Adora how she felt. She remained quiet and listened to the umpire's calls.

"LAST BATTER"

Mermista wound up and tossed the ball. Catra braced her hand for impact.

"STRIKE"

Again

"STRIKE"

Again

"BALL"

Mermista took a deep breath and threw the ball.

It was a perfect strike that the batter swung and missed.

"STRIKE THREE. BATTER OUT. THREE OUTS. BRIGHTMOON HIGH WINS."

Catra was relieved to say the least. She hurried to the pitcher's mound, high fived Mermista, and proceeded to line up with first base to high five the other team. She threw off her gear as quickly as possible. She looked to find Adora so they could be next to each other in the line. She spotted her fairly quickly. She almost immediately got lost in those gorgeous blue eyes.

Adora felt a lot better now that she got to sit in the shade and take a few sips of water, she felt back to normal for the most part. For rest of the game she mostly watched Catra. She felt bad that Catra had to stay in, but she got to rest. She lined up with rest of her team. She had a pretty good idea when she heard...

"Hey Adora~~"

"Catra," Adora turned around only to be face to face with her exhausted looking crus-BEST FRIEND. She totally didn't have a crush on Catra. What? No way. Okay, maybe just a little. Okay, maybe a lot. Okay, fine. She may or may not have been in love with Catra. "Hey you don't look too good."

"Ouch. Are you trying to insult me Adora?" Catra had her signature grin plated on her face with her hand on her hip and it was driving Adora insane. Seriously, how could one person be so beautiful?

"You know what I meant." Adora had an idea. A bad idea? She couldn't tell; she was too caught up in Catra's eyes to tell. "Want me to give you a piggyback ride?"

"Deal!" They totally weren't a couple of five year olds. They were soooo mature.

Adora's heart could probably be heard by the other team. She didn't care. The thing she cared about was laughing hysterically on her back. 

Catra was dying of laughter. She couldn't help it. She was just so deliriously happy.

The entire team shipped the two. They all had bets on if they would get together. Mermista orchestrated the entire thing. She, Entrapta, and DT bet this year. Everyone else bet senior year, except for Frosta, a freshman, who bet junior year. The whole team was in on it, except for Coach Weaver.

They all returned to the dugout to collect their things. Catra slowly slid off of Adora's back still giggling with the blonde haired girl.

"Adora, Catra could you two come over here for a moment?" Catra hated her mother's voice. Catra wouldn't even call Shadow Weaver her mother. She didn't deserve that title.

"Yes m'am," they called in unison. The two girls walked over to where the coach stood, behind the dugout.

"Adora why was Catra on your back? She could have injured you!" Of course she only cared about Adora.

"I didn't mean any harm-" Catra didn't want Adora to have to take any kind of blame. She carried Catra when she didn't feel well. Catra owed it to Adora: Adora shouldn't get punished for this.

"I wasn't talking to you Catra, but you could've hurt Adora." Those words only made Adora feel bad. She was just trying to help.

"Coach Weaver-"

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Catra interrupted.

"Good. Dismissed."

The two girls grabbed their stuff and headed out of the dugout together. Catra was going to build up the nerve. She just needed a minute.

It was actually Adora who spoke first.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Catra was caught off guard. 

"You got in trouble and it was my fault-"

Whilst Adora was talking, Catra turned her head towards her best friend and very maturely put her hand over her crush's mouth. Adora playfully narrowed her eyes while Catra giggled. 

"You did a nice thing for me, it was only fair I take the blame."

Before Adora could disagree Bow and Glimmer walked up and hugged Adora. Everyone in the school knew the only person who could touch Catra without getting their ass kicked was Adora. Bow and Glimmer were not risking it. They weren't that close to Catra anyway. 

Catra figured that she didn't want to intrude so she'd just go to the concession stand.

"Hey Adora. I'm gonna go get a cool pop. Want one?" She didn't know Bow and Glimmer enough to ask them, but she figured they'd tell Adora to add on their orders if they really wanted one.

"Yeah, you know the color."

"Mhmm," and with that, Catra walked over to get a red for Adora and a blue for herself.

Bow and Glimmer couldn't take it anymore.

"Adora, you have to ask her out!"

"Bow, she's right there hush!" 

It was Glimmer's turn to plead her now.

"C'mon Adora you have to!" 

"Glimmer!"

Catra walked up with the two cool-pops in hand.

"Here ya go."

"Thanks Catra."

Glimmer saw the opportunity and took it.

"Alright Adora, Bow and I have to head home!" Bow agreed with this plan.

"See you later Adora!" 

Adora didn't catch on. 

"Bye guys!"

The original duo of the best friends squad headed home to hopefully find another way to get Adora and Catra together.

Adora took another bite of her cool-pop. The pair sat down on the now empty bleachers together. They sat on the top row; top row was always more fun. The sun was setting, they won the game, her crush was right by her side. This day couldn't get more perfect for Adora, or so she thought.

"Hey Adora" Catra caught Adora deep in her thoughts.

"Hm?"

Catra finally worked up the nerve. She was going to do this; it was now or never. She took a deep breath.

"Wanna go on a date tomorrow?"

Adora was not expecting that. She definitely wanted to go on a date; the only struggle was in that moment she forgot how to talk. She remembered how to smile though. She smiled brighter than she ever had before. She eventually spoke after a good thirty seconds of stuttering.

"Hell yeah."

Now it was Catra's turn to smile; well, technically smirk. She had her trademarked smirk plastered across her face.

"How about the fair tomorrow? Meet me there after school at six."

Adora now officially could not be happier.

"Deal." 

Adora tried to stand up but her legs turned to jelly and she fell. Catra was concerned at first, but Adora was just laughing her ass off on the ground.

"You ok?" Catra giggled.

"Just fine."

Catra got on the ground with Adora. Adora had to ask; she couldn't help herself.

"Are you my girlfriend now?"

Catra was caught off guard, but quickly recovered.

"Can I be?" She giggled.

"Yep." 

Adora reached for Catra's hand and intertwined their fingers. It was so soft. Catra looked so menacing on the outside: she had her Cartilage pierced, she had black pointed nails, she looked very menacing. On the inside, Catra was very loyal and sweet.

It was Catra who couldn't help herself this time.

"We should probably get up; it's getting dark."

"Yeah, lets go."

The two walked hand in hand until they got to their cars.

Catra didn't want to let go of Adora's hand. She loved the feeling of Adora's hand in hers. The two hands fit together perfectly. Adora looked at Catra and broke the silence.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Adora knew that smirk. Catra was going to say-

"Bye Adora~~"


	5. County Fair (2/3)

Catra was so excited. The love of her life agreed to go on a date with her. The excitement followed her all the way into the driveway. When she pulled in, her smile faded. Weaver was going to be pissed; she was supposed to be home an hour ago. She had to at least attempt to sneak in.

She parked her car and walked over to the trunk. She slipped out her softball bag and closed it. She took a deep breath.

She opened the door. Shadow Weaver was drunkenly passed out on the couch. It was somehow a relief to see her that way. It could be worse: she could have been drunk and awake and slapped Catra for being late. Catra heard Weaver stir so she ran up the stairs as quietly and quickly as possible. 

She made it. Catra threw her softball bag in her closet and shut the door. She sat down on her bed and pulled out her phone. A huge smile took over her face once more. She decided to text Adora.

Catra: Hey Adora😏

Adora: Hey Kitty

Catra: shut up

Adora: so mean 

Catra: are you excited for tomorrow?

Adora: can't wait😉

Adora: you?

Catra: Adora I'm the one who asked you on a date

Adora: true

Adora: Hey Catra?

Catra: hm?

Adora: why'd you ask me out?

Catra: bc you're my everything 

Catra: why'd you say yes?

Adora: bc when I'm not around you I feel like I'm missing something

Catra: I think I woke Weaver up, I gotta go.

Adora: Bye

Adora: Be safe

Catra: I will

Adora knew that Shadow Weaver was terrible. That's why she had Catra stay at her house. Adora lived with her great aunt Razz, but Razz worked a ton of jobs so they didn't talk too often. It was usually just Adora and Catra, and they loved it. No pressure, no guilt, no worries; they could be themselves. 

Adora immediately began a joint FaceTime call with Bow and Glimmer. She told the two that she and Catra were going on a date at the fair. To say that they flipped out would be an understatement. They were ecstatic, elated, and excited. They talked about it for awhile and eventually Adora hung up, took a shower, and put on her pjs. She fell asleep around 10.

Catra heard Weaver coming up the stairs. Weaver was drunk und probably upset. Catra threw herself under the covers and pretended to be asleep. She gently snored to tie the look together. Weaver opened the door and took a look around. She was mumbling about how messy the room was under her breath. Catra could feel Weaver's eyes digging into her back. She stayed silent and "asleep." Weaver reopened her door and walked out of the room. Catra took a deep breath. She did it. She could deal with Weaver in the morning when Weaver wasn't drunk. Catra waited roughly 10 minutes in case Weaver came back in. She waited another 10 just to be sure Weaver fell back asleep.

Catra took her shower and fell asleep at around 1 in the morning. 

Adora's alarm went off at 7 am; school started at 8. She got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, did her hair, did other morning routine stuff, and got to school at 7:45. She hung out with Bow, who was always early to school. Glimmer usually got to school about 5 minutes before it began. Catra usually got there as the bell was ringing or five minutes late.

Weaver woke Catra up at 6 am. Catra procrastinated everything and got to school two minutes late. It wasn't really a problem because the third quarter just began: she had a clean slate. She had first period World geography with Adora. The teacher just asked her if she got a slip and told her to sit down. Catra leaned back and crossed her arms. Catra sat down right in front of Adora, because the rows were far apart and they would be closer if they just sat in the same row. 

Adora started gently braiding Catra's thick hair. One of the students, Kyle, looked over and Catra glared at him until he turned around and minded his own business. Adora had finished the worksheet they had been assigned before Catra even walked in. Catra finished it after about ten minutes. When Catra finished, she simply leaned her head back and allowed Adora to play with her hair. Anyone who looked at them the wrong way, Catra would send death glares to. No one questioned Catra. Once someone named Octavia bullied Adora and after Catra found out Octavia mysteriously left the school. 

Catra did not have second period Geometry with Adora. That possibly played a role in why she hated the class so much. She did have third period biology with Adora, but they had assigned seats. They usually ended out airdropping random stuff to each other throughout the entire class. She had fourth period art with Adora. Art was Catra's favorite class; she got to sketch, and when they did have an actual test, it was easy. Adora loved art, or more accurately, she loved watching Catra, an actual piece of art, enjoy herself. The two sat together and began sketching. Today that had to sketch a realistic looking sphere with charcoal. It wasn't difficult and the two had fun. 

"~Hey Adora~"

"Hm?"

When Adora turned to look at her girlfriend, Catra put charcoal on her nose.

"Catra!"

"Yes?"

"Oh it is so on"

There was only five minutes left of class, they both finished their work, and they both had lunch next period. This didn't stop the two girls from putting charcoal on each other's faces until Mrs. Netossa noticed.

"Girls go clean your faces. And you might as well take your bags with you class is almost over."

"Yes m'am"

They took their bags and went to the girl's bathroom. 

"Hey Catra sit on the table so I can clean your face."

"Okay"

Catra sat down and allowed Adora to gently clean her face. 

"Okay your turn Adora. Sit down"

Adora sat down and was about to let Catra clean off her face when she looked into Catra's eyes. She got lost for a few seconds. She wasn't fully aware that she put her hands on Catra's face and tilted her head upwards. Catra put her hands on Adora's hips and the two shared their first kiss. 

They separated as the bell rang; the two stayed silent for a moment. Catra interrupted the silence first.

"That was great"

"Yeah it was"

"We should probably get our food though"

"Yeah"

Adora still hadn't fully recovered from what just happened, but either way she loved every second of it.

The two got in line and received the cold rocks that was more commonly referred to as school lunch; they ate it nonetheless.

The couple stepped outside and sat on the bench where Bow and Glimmer would meet them after Bow finished tutoring Glimmer in Geometry. Adora told Catra that she should brace herself because Bow and Glimmer are very excited the couple got together. Catra laughed and told her about how she was now watching The Office on Netflix. Adora and Catra talked for about five minutes when Bow and Glimmer walked up. They immediately asked the two a thousand questions. Catra calmly and smugly answered all of them.

"Are you going to take her on the Ferris wheel?"

"Yeah Catra are you gonna take me on the Ferris wheel?"

"I don't know you're just gonna have to wait and find out;)"

This went on until the bell rang. Adora and Catra had next period together.

They walked hand in hand down the hall to P.E. 

Coach Weaver was out because she was "sick" (hungover). Mrs. Spinerella was substituting. She was really cool and told them they could just dress out and not actually have to do anything. 

The two let go of each other's hand's so they could keep their relationship a secret. The gym class was for the softball team and the couple thought that the team might have been suspicious of their relationship. It was more fun to let the school find out on their own. Wayyyy more fun. They walked in and began changing into their gym clothes. Adora and Catra talked while changing.

Adora and Catra both had abs. They already knew this about each other. It was more or less irrelevant until now. 

Catra finished changing first.

"C'mon Adora you're so slow." Catra sat on the ground giggling as her girlfriend didn't see her shirt in her hands for a solid thirty seconds.

"Oh hush Catra"

"You know, you have really nice abs." 

"So do you." Adora couldn't control her giggling. "C'mon"

The two finished their homework for the weekend and played Minecraft together on their phones. (Welcome to High School™️) They did this until class ended and they changed back.

They didn't have the next class together. English class took forever and a half to pass in Catra's mind. 

They did have eight period together.The two finished out the day with psychology. It was a boring class that they spent sending memes to each other. At the end of the day the two held hands and walked to their cars together. Their assigned parking spots were back to back. They were about to separate when Catra had an idea. She turned to face her girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

"Bye Adora~~"

She opened the door to her car. Catra sat for a second just watching Adora get flustered. She loved Adora.


	6. County Fair (3/3)

Catra's reality had just set in. The love of her life, the girl she has been crushing on since they were little, _Adora,_ agreed to go on a date with her. Catra was in love with Adora. That fact had hit her like a truck when she realized the first day of middle school. She walked in and watched Adora's face light up whenever she saw Catra. Catra at that moment realized that she was in love with her best friend and had been for some time. 

Catra pulled into the driveway. Weaver's car wasn't there; she was probably at a bar or something. Weaver always seemed to care more for alcohol than she did Catra. Catra just walked upstairs and to her room; it was 3:30 so she had about two hours before she had to leave. Catra wanted to look good for Adora. She threw out her whole closet. It was going to be humid so something not too warm. She decided on her red, halter top, sleeveless, crop top. She paired it with her black, high waisted, ripped jeans and her regular adidas. She went to the bathroom and prepped her hair so it wouldn't poof at the humidity.

Adora called Bow and Glimmer because she had no idea what to wear. Glimmer practically teleported Bow and herself to Adora's house. Bow and Glimmer tore Adora's closet apart looking for an outfit suitable for the occasion: a date with the love of her life. 

"Ok Bow but what if we did that red button up WITH THE SLEEVES ROLLED UP."

"OMG GLIMMER YOU'RE A GENIUS. WAIT WHAT IF WE DID IT WITH THAT BLACK SKIRT."

"ADORA GET OVER HERE." 

Adora had just been sitting on her bed with a smirk. Bow and Glimmer had been tearing through her closet for the past hour. It was quite interesting to see the couple squabble over clothes for so long. Adora was thrown out of her thoughts when Glimmer and Bow basically dragged her to her bathroom and threw in the selected clothes. She buttoned up the red shirt and pulled up the black skirt; she put on the black slip on vans and walked back out. Glimmer immediately looked Bow. Bow nodded and Glimmer walked over and rolled up Adora's sleeves to her elbow. She looked back at Bow and he smiled at her. Glimmer walked back over to Bow.

"Did you two just ,like, have a telekinetic conversation or?"

Bow and Glimmer just giggled and shook it off. Glimmer was the first to complement Adora.

"Adora you look perfect," Glimmer grabbed Adora's hands in her own, "Catra's gonna love it."

"Thank you.. for everything."

"It was my pleasure and- BOW STOP CRYING THIS IS ADORA'S MOMENT."

"I CAN'T HELP IT; SHE LOOKS SO BEAUTIFUL."

The couple continued to squabble until Adora realized it was time to leave.

"Sorry guys. I gotta go-"

"Actually Adora why don't we drop you off in case Catra's late and there's creeps there."

"Ok I guess that works. We have to leave now though."

"Ok. GLIMMER LET'S GO."

"I'M COMING."

The three rode to the fair together.

Catra was actually early for once in her life. She got there ten minutes early; she just couldn't wait to see Adora. Once Adora said she was about to be dropped off by the stage area, Catra began heading that way.

Some random drunk guy catcalled her on her way over she just flipped him off and kept walking. She finally got to where Adora was getting dropped off. She spotted the car rolling nearer in the distance. She got the money for their admission out of her wallet and put it in her pocket. The car finally pulled up and Catra opened the door for Adora. She grabbed Adora's hand and helped Adora down as she stepped out of the car. Bow decided to make the most of the moment.

"Now I want only holy activities to occur between the two of you!" Needless to say, Adora was very embarrassed. Catra relished in it.

"Of course Bow! Only the holiest for my princess!" Catra laughed her ass off as Adora used her spare hand to cover her face. Catra spoke for her

"Bye guys"

The two girls walked hand in hand towards the admission booth. 

"You look gorgeous tonight, Adora."

"As do you."

"Adora, why don't we go behind the concessions because a guy catcalled me earlier over there and I refuse to bring you anywhere near him."

"Only if we get to play the booth games after, my knight in shining armor."

"Who doesn't play booth games at a county fair?!"

"Not us"

"Damn straight"

"Unlike us"

Catra and Adora couldn't breathe for a solid three minutes because they were laughing too hard.

"Adora, I swear, you are my favorite person."

"And you're mine."

Adora turned and kissed Catra on the cheek. Catra hid her face in Adora's neck as they walked, to hide her ever-growing blush. 

When they made it to the admission booth, the line wasn't too bad. There were only about 10-15 people in front of them. While waiting, Adora talked about how Bow and Glimmer took over her closet.

"They dragged me to the bathroom and threw the clothes in there."

Catra purposefully leaned in and whispered right next to Adora's ear.

"Well they do look really good on you Adora."

Catra smirked, winked, and bought their admission bracelets. 

Catra took Adora's hand in hers and they walked to the first game. They had to hit balloons with darts and see who got the most points. It took them five tries for one of them to win. Adora won and she got to select her prize. Adora smirked and selected the cat ears.

"Can I get the cat ear headband please?"

The employee seemed not very excited to be there.

"Which one: the fuzzy pink and purple one or the black one that's just the outline?"

"I'd like the black one please."

Adora smirked and turned to Catra. Catra couldn't help but facepalm and giggle into her hand. As soon as Catra looked up, Adora paced the cat ear headband on Catra's head. 

"Aww you look adorable, Kitten."

"Only for you. I wouldn't do this for anyone else."

"I know. Cmon let's take a picture."

The two spotted a mother waiting for her child to get off of the merry-go-round. They asked her if she could take a few pictures of the two. They each took one of kissing the other's cheek and set it as their screensavers. Both were great pictures as the Ferris wheel's lighted outline was perfectly placed in the background. 

"Thank you so much."

"It was no problem."

The two walked around for a bit and talked about how Razz was out of town. The conversation somehow led to how they should come out to the school.

"Y'know, Adora, we should let them find out on their own. Let's just hold hands and shit and see if anyone notices. If they do, let's kiss and tell them we're mortal enemies. Just don't let Weaver find out."

"That sounds like a plan."

"Ok c'mon I wanna win you something."

"Alright let's go."

The two found a rifle game that took Catra three times to win. When she finally won, she got Adora a cool light-up sword; Adora loved it. The two went through the funhouses and then decided to ride the Ferris wheel last: a grand finale.

"Adoraaa, I'm hungryyyy"

"Alright let's go get something from the concession stand, Kitten."

"You're going to call me that for the rest of our lives, aren't you?"

"Yep."

The two giggled about that while waiting in line for some funnel cake. Once they got the funnel cake they sat down in one of the picnic tables by the stage where a local band was playing. They ate their food and decided to listen to the band for a few minutes. Once they finished their food, they sat on the ground with the crowd in front of the stage. Adora leaned her head on Catra's shoulder and Catra leaned her head onto Adora's. Like most people in the crowd, they took out their phones and turned on the flashlights. They waved their phones back and forth with the slow song. Catra turned her head just a bit and looked at Adora's peaceful face for awhile. She was going to tell her.

"Hey, Adora."

"Hm?"

"I'm in love with you."

Adora picked up her head and looked over at Catra. With the world's most flustered face, she told Catra the same.

"I love you too."

Catra smiled and hugged Adora. Tight.

"Aww, my sweet kitten."

Catra just made incoherent flustered noises into Adora's shoulder. Adora giggled and Catra relished in it. They stayed that way for awhile until Catra pulled back and took Adora's a hand to get to the Ferris wheel. The two got up and began their way over. That's when they heard him.

"It's that bitch who rejected me earlier." 

Before anyone could react, the drunken man grabbed Catra's arm. Catra immediately pushed Adora behind her. A small crowd appeared and a police officer came to check it out.

"Let go of me, asshole!"

Adora was very worried; it all happened so fast. She quickly got the police officer over and he handled it.

"Let go of the girl, sir."

"Mind your own damn business." 

Catra ripped her arm away and sped over to Adora. The police officer put the two girls behind him. Catra hugged Adora tighter than she had before. She was shaking and she buried her face into her girlfriend's neck. Adora rubbed soothing circles on her back and used her other hand to hold Catra's head to her neck.

"Hey, shh, you're okay. It's alright."

The police officer grabbed the man and threw him out.

"I'm so sorry, laddies. He won't be allowed to these types of functions ever again. Say, is she alright?"

Catra nodded into Adora's shoulder. Adora responded for her.

"She's okay, just a little freaked out. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." 

The police officer walked away and Adora just hugged Catra for a bit. Once Catra finally untangled herself from Adora. Adora wasn't sure what to do.

"Do you want to go home now?"

Catra shook her head no.

"Do you wanna go ride the Ferris wheel?"

"Only if you win me a goldfish after."

Catra finally smiled and Adora smiled back in return.

"Deal. C'mon."

They held hands and walked closer than before, all the way to the Ferries wheel. They boarded the Ferris wheel together. Catra had been noticeably more silent.

"You sure you wanna do this? You don't wanna go home?"

"I'm sure."

"You okay?"

"Yeah it's mostly just the adrenaline now that's still making me jittery."

"Alright. After do you still want me to win you a goldfish?"

"Yes please"

Catra sat back and looked at the lights as they grew smaller and smaller; they were dim compared to the beauty sitting next to her. The two chatted on their way up and once they were almost at the top, they looked down and then at each other. Catra's hands went to Adora's jaw and Adora's hands flew down to Catra's waist. As soon as they reached the top they kissed. They kiss turned a little more desperate and the couple made out all the way down the Ferris wheel and back up; when they reached the top once more, they separated. 

"That was fun, wasn't it Kitten?"

"Hell yeah." 

The two laughed and Catra leaned her head on Adora's shoulder Adora leaned her head onto Catra's. They interlocked their fingers and watched the crowd. The lights of the fair were very bright in contrast to the dark sky. 

Once they finally made it back to the ground, Catra spoke up.

"I seem to remember the promise of a fish?"

Adora laughed

"Yeah c'mon; let's go win you a fish, Kitten."

"Yesss"

They walked over to the booth. There was a stand in the middle holding dozens of mini fish bowls. If you made a ping pong ball into the bowl, you won a fish; it took Adora 2 buckets.

She won Catra a pretty gold and black goldfish

"Aww. thanks hun, I love it."

"No problem."

The walked out together, holding hands. They began their way to the car.

"Hey Adora~ I have an idea."

"Hm?"

"How about I take you home since Razz is out of town?"

"I like the sound of that."

"Isn't she out of town for a whole week~~"

"She is"

"Then let's go home~~" 

"I definitely like the sound of that."


	7. Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ENTIRELY ANGST
> 
> Backstory: Glimmer has been taken by the Horde (this takes place before season 3) she is captured by Catra and starts off in her cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Adora~  
> This is where the sneak peak is from

Catra stepped into Hordak's sanctum. She failed to capture Brightmoon's rune stone; although, she did capture princess Glimmer. She didn't want to; she had to. Hordak has been a lot less patient lately. He wanted to conquer Etheria and now. If Catra failed him, he threatened to send her to beast island or kill her.

Catra pushed her fears to the side and addressed Hordak, "Lord Hordak, you requested my presence?" She stopped her tail from twitching and stared into Hordak's cold, dead eyes.

His words only conveyed venom, "I did _Force Captain_ ," he paused, "I heard you didn't get what I asked for."

"Well, Lord Hordak, we were unable to acquire the rune stone, but we did capture the princess-," Catra stated. She clenched her fists behind her back.

"So you failed?" Hordak hissed, interrupting her.

"Not necessarily we have the princess in..our...grasp....," Catra slowed down as she spoke in confusion, as Hordak began laughing.

Finally after roughly thirty seconds of one-sided laughter, Hordak spoke, "You have failed me for the last time, Force Captain." Hordak pulled a lever; a lever that was all too familiar to Catra. 

Catra couldn't breathe. She clawed and scratched at her neck, trying to fight a force that just wasn't there. Her lungs burned. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. She barely heard a click and the air in her lungs was restored. She fell to her knees panting heavily. She kept one hand on her neck and the other bracing herself on the floor.

"Am I clear Force Captain?," Hordak taunted.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Adora was pacing back and forth: not only had Glimmer been captured, but it was _Catra_ who captured her. She needed to come up with a plan; what was she going to do? 

Bow interrupted her pacing, "Adora, calm down; we'll get her back." Adora nodded but was still zoned out. Catra wasn't cold enough to do this without reason... was she? Adora was lost in thought when you could practically see the lightbulb go off above her head. She had a plan.

Adora interrupted the brainstorming session of the princess alliance, "I know how we're going to sneak into the Horde. We'll pass through during their shift change, but we can't bring too many of us or else we'll arouse suspicion. Bow and I will sneak in; now during that time the horde might think it a good opportunity to attack Brightmoon. Mermista, we'll need you to run operations here to keep Brightmoon safe." Mermista nodded her head in agreement. "We'll spread the princesses out between the different corners of the castle. We can't leave Brightmoon defenseless. Bow and I will sneak into the Horde during their shift change. We'll head straight to the prison and get Glimmer. In the event we do run into Catra, Bow, I need you to get Glimmer out no matter what. Does anyone object to this plan?" Adora rambled. 

It was a pretty solid plan so everyone was in agreement. 

Adora wasn't finished, "the horde wants Brightmoon's rune stone in exchange for Glimmer. We have no proof that they will keep their word and it would leave Brightmoon without a rune stone. It's not an option. We have to retrieve Glimmer ourselves." She turned towards Bow, "You ready?"

"Let's go save Glimmer," Bow answered.

The two set off.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Catra was dismissed from Hordak's sanctum. She couldn't do this anymore; she _hated_ this. She didn't want to kidnap Sparkles, she didn't want to invade Brightmoon, and she definitely didn't want to hurt Adora. She couldn't keep doing this. She knew what she had to do.

Catra walked towards the prisons, key in hand. She had to do this. _If Hordak found out..._ she banished her fears. She took a deep breath and smoothed out her hair. She made it. 

"Hey Shimmer," she tried. Glimmer didn't respond; Catra couldn't blame her. Catra looked around for guards. She didn't see any. _Shift change_ she reminded herself. Catra entered the code into the keypad; the hologram fell. 

Glimmer looked up towards Catra. Catra's face appeared to hold true sympathy. Catra knelt down and unlocked the shackles that were binding Glimmer's arms to the walls. 

"What are you doing?" Glimmer asked. She was genuinely confused as to why the person who locked her up was now setting her free.

"Baking a pie; what does it look like? Now, c'mon we have to go," Catra answered. She had to. She also knew what Hordak was going to do to her; she couldn't find herself to care. She thought of Adora. She thought of sitting on a nice hill with Adora; her head on Adora's shoulder; the sun setting before their eyes. Catra took a deep breath and grabbed Glimmer's hand.

Glimmer didn't have much of a choice but to follow Catra. She ripped her hand away and treaded behind the feline. 

"Catra, what are you doing?" Glimmer whisper-yelled.

"Getting you out of here," Catra countered, still walking with Glimmer directly behind her.

"Why? Aren't you supposed to interrogate me for the Horde or something?" Glimmer questioned.

Catra only took another deep breath.

"Speaking of, what's the Horde going to do when they find out their second in command escaped with the enemy? Wait how'd you get those scratches on your neck?" Glimmer continued. Catra visibly tensed. Then it dawned on Glimmer: _Catra didn't plan on making it out of this alive._

Catra looked down and closed her eyes. _Holding Adora's a hand in the moonlight. Getting to see Adora wake up. Getting to see Adora_. She opened them.

Catra suddenly stopped, causing Glimmer to lightly bump into her. Catra's ears perked up and her tail swayed. There were heavy footsteps approaching, and fast. 

"Stay right here and don't move out unless I tell you to," Catra commanded halfheartedly. She wasn't looking at Glimmer and appeared to barely care about her words. 

Catra turned the corner, low and behold, there stood the legendary She-ra with Bow standing beside her, ready to attack. 

"Catra where is she!" Adora demanded, "if you hurt her-," Adora was cut off.

"Adora just stop," Catra raised her voice a little, "Sparkles you can come out now!" She called.

Glimmer padded into the room and Bow ran straight to her. They hugged; Adora stared at Catra with a questioning look. Catra couldn't meet her eyes. 

"Go, they'll be coming soon," Catra said quietly. She took one last look into Adora's eyes. She turned around and ran full speed.

Adora was extremely confused as to what just happened. She'd just have to ask Glimmer when they escape. The best friend squad ran off.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Catra couldn't breathe; she knew what was going to happen to her: they were going to shoot her in the head with a blaster. She went back to the bed she and Adora once shared. She laid down and stared at the picture she had clawed into the bunk some time ago.

She could see it now: she and Adora walking together through all of the beautiful cities of Etheria. She'd finally get to see what one of those things Adora attended in Thaymor was. She'd get to have Adora teach her all about the different activities there were.

She barely noticed the Horde soldiers arms, carrying her to _his_ lab. She hung her head.

They dragged her into view of Hordak himself. They dropped her to the ground. Catra merely kneeled down and stared at the floor. The two horde soldiers kept her in place.

Catra heard struggling from the other side of the room. Her eyes landed on Adora, Glitter, and Bow. The sword laid in front of Hordak. 

Adora saw Catra being dragged into view and thrashing in her chains. She had just learned what had happened from Glimmer. On their way out, they had been ambushed by guards waiting on the outside.

Catra noticed the details of the situation all too quickly. She couldn't let Adora get killed. Catra began thrashing in her chains.

"Adora?" Catra called over.

"Catra!" Adora responded.

Hordak interrupted the both of them, "Force Captain, something tells me you know what's coming?"

Catra let out the breath she had been holding. They needed the three of them alive for the rune stone trade. Catra looked up at the man with a mix of defeat and hatred.

"Lemme guess, you're gonna blast me in the head?" Catra replied, her tone almost sarcastic. Adora visibly flinched at her words. Glimmer and Bow were trying to watch and calm Adora down at the same time.

"Oh no something much worse than that, _Force Captain._ I believe you know what this does?" He asked, gesturing to the lever beside his throne. 

_No_. 

Catra was expecting something quick, like a shot to the head, not a torturous death. She couldn't keep her calm any longer.

" _No,_ " she brokenly called out, "NO."

She screamed and thrashed as Lonnie and Kyle dragged her. They didn't want to hurt her, but they knew if they didn't, they'd suffer the same fate.

"NO. NO NO NO NO NO. NOOO," she brokenly cried. She tried to pull away, but she was weak from scaling and running around the fright zone, trying to help Glimmer escape.

Adora was crying. She didn't fully know what was going on. The lever must do something bad. Adora was mostly just in shock until she heard Catra scream. She saw Catra kicking and pushing.

"CATRA," Adora called out. Glimmer grabbed her arm.

"ADORA," She cried out for her best friend. She was mortified; she didn't want to die this way. She didn't want to die. She screamed and kicked until the soldiers dropped her almost near Adora. Almost. 

Lonnie and Kyle stepped away while Rogelio guarded the prisoners. 

Hordak pulled the lever.

Catra's surroundings turned pink. She couldn't breathe; she needed to get out. She needed to get to Adora. Catra began clawing and scraping at her neck, over and over. Adora cried out for Catra, but Catra couldn't hear. Catra clawed so much, her neck began to bleed. All at once, her strength faded. She quit clawing as she fell to the ground. It was agonizingly slow. 

Adora couldn't get to Catra. She thrashed around as she helplessly watched Catra begin to suffocate. She cried out for Catra as the feline clawed her own neck raw. She screamed as Catra slowly lost the battle with herself. She had to do something. She needed Catra.

Lonnie watched Hordak's sick face. He enjoyed this. Lonnie had seething _hated_ for that evil man.

Rogelio stayed focused on Adora's scream's; they were almost worse than Catra's.

Kyle looked at the floor and slowly lost himself.

Bow watched in horror as all of Catra's attacks made sense. Catra knew what that machine was from past experiences.

Glimmer hid her face into Bow's neck. All of the scratches on Catra's neck made sense now. Catra figured this was a long time coming.

Catra slowly slumped to the ground. Adora was now attempting to break free of Rogelio's grasp. Adora reached her hand out towards Catra. Catra would've smiled at Adora if she could. Give Adora something to remember. She couldn't, her face was numb. She reached her hand out towards Adora's and saw a light. She heard the light calling to her. She began closing her eyes.

Adora couldn't stop crying. Rogelio had to physically restrain her from trying to get to Catra. She reached out her hand; she just wanted to hold Catra's hand again. She-ra should've been able to save Catra. Adora should've been back in her room napping in bed with Catra. She watched as Catra reached out her hand. She-ra was going to save Catra; she was going to do this. She threw Rogelio aside.

Adora, without the sword, transformed into She-ra. She summoned the sword to her hand. She-ra tore through every tower that made up the air-less chamber. She gently picked up Catra and placed her with Bow and Glimmer. She-ra pushed Lonnie and Kyle out of the room. She went for Hordak with Murder in her eyes. She grabbed his collar and dropped him out of the window. She turned her sword into a bracelet and raised Catra into her arms. Catra was still breathing. She was alive.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Catra woke up to She-ra carrying her out of the Fright zone. She threw her arms around Adora's neck.

"Thank you," she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye, Adora~


	8. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the war and after adora and catra get married and shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Adora~  
> So I keep forgetting to edit the dates because I uploaded most of these to Wattpad in January

Adora woke up at roughly 5 in the morning. She didn't try to; Catra was just moving in her sleep. The feline's tail was twitching against Adora's cheek. Adora begrudgingly opened her eyes.

Her wife had stolen most of the blanket and was still pleasantly sleeping. Adora smiled; she couldn't help it. Catra was adorable. She was on her stomach with only one of her legs bent and her head facing away from Adora. Catra's head was cradled in her own arm; her hair was flipped and covered her eyes. Catra was gently snoring. Adora just couldn't take it.

Catra was half asleep as she could feel someone watching her. She took her freehand and swatted toward whatever she felt was watching her. She heard a giggle and a snort. She'd know that ridiculous(ly adorable) giggle anywhere. She peeked out of one eye to see her wife propped up on one elbow smiling at her.

Catra smiled and groaned. She took her free hand and held it out for her wife to take. Adora took Catra's hand with hers. Catra intertwined their fingers. Their wedding rings clinked.

Catra peeled her head away from their bed. 

Adora's heart was going wild. How did she find someone so perfect? Adora was lost in thought when she spotted a beautiful blue eye staring into hers. She heard the feline groan, and saw her lift her hand towards Adora. Adora lifted the hand that had previously rested on her side.

Adora loved the feel of Catra's fluffy hand against hers. Hell, she just loved the feeling of being around her wife. Catra yawned and Adora decided to greet the love of her life.

"G'morning sleepyhead," Catra heard Adora mumble. Catra just groaned with morning brain in response. Adora giggled and tried to get up.

"I'm gonna go make us coffee," Adora yawned out. Adora lifted herself from the bed; she tried to to separate their hands.

Catra was not letting go.

Catra held her wife's hand and pulled her back into bed. Adora made an "eep" sound in surprise. (y'all know what I'm talking about right?) Catra heard Adora fall back down onto the bed. 

(AN: ALL STAR JUST STARTED PLAYING ON MY SPOTIFY ADKILDJDNDNE)

Adora knew just what to say to fluster the girl next to her.

" Awww does my kitten not want me to get out of bed?"

Catra's face went bright red she barely managed to force out a "mhmm"

"Fine," Adora puffed out. Adora had another idea; she sat up.

She used her free hand and dragged it along the back of Catra's ear. 

Before Catra knew what she was doing, she pushed her head further into Adora's hand. The feline was on Cloud 9. Catra was not a morning person, but this, this was a good morning. Everything was perfect.

And then a low rumble emitted from Catra's chest.

Adora smiled. Her amazing, gorgeous, and wonderful wife was purring. Adora loved mornings; more specifically she loved waking up to see her wife every morning. Everything was perfect.

"STOP BEING GAY FOR ONE SECOND AND PUT ON SOME CLOTHES I'M COMING IN," Glimmer yelled from behind the door. Both Adora and Catra froze in place. Glimmer walked in and saw Catra's head in Adora's lap, whilst Adora appeared to be petting Catra's head.

"I'm not even going to ask what's going on," she gestured to the two, " _here_ , BUT it's your turn to make breakfast. AND I'M HUNGRY. SO. GET. UP." Glimmer walked back out and the couple just looked at each other for a second. 

They broke down in laughter; they were not expecting that.

Adora dragged Catra out of bed to make eggs and bacon. While they did make breakfast, they mostly just made a mess in the kitchen. 

It was pure bliss for the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye, Adora~


	9. Static

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last fic posted before the release of season 5  
> Catra clears her head

Catra's hands shook with every breath. Though she'd deny it with every fiber of her being, she was scared. Scratch that: terrified. Dread seeped into every bone in her body. The feline took a deep breath and did her best to steady her hands. 

As soon as Horde prime finished speaking to Catra and Glimmer, he locked them both in cells. It had been what? two days since then. Catra figured she was going insane when she heard Glimmer mutter, "What are we supposed to do now?" Catra pinched herself; ' _so apparently I'm not dreaming,'_ she thought. 

The two were placed in separate cells. It was clear they were side by side; Catra could barely remember the walk to their cells, but she distinctly remembered the look of horror and grief on Glimmer's face. As soon as the two were thrown into their respective cells, Glimmer began crying. Catra just pushed herself into the corner and silently let tears roll down her cheeks as she listened to Glimmer's cries.

Catra just felt so damned helpless. She had done her best to memorize the route to their cells but the adrenaline of the situation had made her mostly forget. She figured she could at least try to be of some help to Glimmer and offered conversation. They talked about little things: how Glimmer and Bow met, how Adora's face scrunched up when she was mad, how much of an abusive asshole Shadow Weaver was. They strayed away from meaningful conversation, ' _until now apparently,'_ Catra reminded herself.

She couldn't stop herself before the words slipped out. "I don't know, Sparkles. I don't know," she mumbled. There was no way out; the thought made Catra's skin _crawl_. 

"There has to be some way out-," came Glimmer's voice from the other side of the wall. Glimmer was desperate; she just wanted to crawl into a ball and disappear.

"Nope," Catra cut off that train of thought quickly. There would be no false hope here, only ignoring their problems. "I've tried everything. The sliding door for the food can only be opened from the outside. There's not a single loose panel or screw. Air duct is in there tight. There's just me, you, and our emotional baggage," Catra declared.

"You know I still hate you, right?," asked Glimmer's hoarse voice. "I'll never forgive for what you did," she finished.

"I didn't ask for your forgiveness," Catra muttered. She took Glimmer's silence as a cue to continue, "I don't deserve it. I'm sorry, but being sorry doesn't change anything, so until I'm able to find a way to make it up to you, I don't expect you to forgive me. _If_ I find a way to make it up to you."

Catra barely heard Glimmer mutter a "hmph," before they slowly slipped into silence. Catra's head decided to remind her of her sins. ' _Fine. I guess we're doing this_ ,' she thought to herself as she went over Adora in her head. She asked herself if she should've ever been mad in the first place. She went over the events in her head. _Catra knew what was happening in the horde. Catra took the blame for both of their shenanigans. But Adora also tried to take the blame for her. Adora overshadowed Catra. Adora held_ _her back, right? Well technically that was Shadow Weaver's fault. Shadow Weaver favored Adora, always did. That wasn't technically Adora's fault. _Catra just pushed on to the next point not willing to dwell on that one any longer. _Adora found out what was happening in the Horde._ Catra had always known. It never bothered her because she had Adora. The Horde couldn't have been all bad if Adora was a part of it. When Adora found out, she defected. She left. Adora didn't just leave the Horde, she left Catra. While Adora did give Catra the choice to go with her, Catra wouldn't have really made a choice; she would've just been blindly following Adora into something else that Shadow Weaver would punish her for, because Adora was an angel and Catra was the devil on her shoulder. Somehow, everyone failed to consider the fact that Catra was once an angel, but her wings withered after years of abuse and manipulation. She wanted to make the choice that let her be her own person. That person ended up missing Adora _a lot_. Catra wanted Adora to come back, but that promise from so many years ago was already broken. Catra pulled that leaver hoping Adora would finally feel as betrayed as Catra had. That's all she wanted. Catra just wanted Adora to understand. She tried to get Adora to understand the only way she knew how: pain and manipulation. It took Catra all that time to realize that she loved Adora. Who was she kidding? She had always known. She hated herself for it, well that and a plethora of other reasons. 

The question still burned on Catra's tongue.

_Does she blame Adora?_

She leaned her head back against the cool metal of the wall.

_No._

It was over: the war within herself finally subsided. It took getting kidnapped on a spaceship and nearly murdering Adora & the entire planet for Catra to stop blaming Adora for all of her problems. 

Catra took a deep breath in and let it out in a huff.

"If it makes any difference, I'd join the rebellion if I could now," Catra muttered before she could stop herself. She might as well have continued, "I'll always regret what I've done and that's something I have to live with, but I'm sorry."

"He will see you in 15 minutes. Prepare yourselves," declared a clone. 

"Well shit," Catra breathed out as the clone's footsteps led farther and farther away.

"D'you think he's gonna kill us?," Glimmer whispered. 

"No," Catra stated. "We're too valuable to him. He's either gonna torture us or pamper us into giving him what he wants," she declared. 

"Fun," Glimmer sighed. 

Glimmer was scared, no doubt about it. She thought about her childhood, her friends; if she was about to be tortured, she might as well make the most of not being sliced open. She wasn't sure how to take Catra's apology. Catra said she'd be willing to make it up to her. Catra must've been serious. She decided she wouldn't spend her last free moments worrying about that. Glimmer realized that roughly 5 minutes had passed and Catra hadn't said a word. Glimmer broke the silence, "What are you thinking about?" 

"Adora," Catra confessed. It would've done her no good to lie about it. Catra thought about how nice Adora's hands felt against her own. If Catra could have 1 final wish before she was to be tortured, she'd want to hold Adora's hand. She missed Adora so much. Every night since Adora left, Catra would stare at the wall wishing Adora were next to her. Catra just wanted a hug.

"What do you mean?," Glimmer asked, genuinely curious. 

"'M in love with her, always have been. I probably should've realized before, but I love her. The weight of everything I've done plus that is enough to make me want to bash my head into a wall," Catra let out.

"That is possibly the worst thing to realize right before a torture session," Glimmer laughed.

"You're probably right. Damn, I'm blind. Well Sparkles, in these last few minutes of close to sanity I'd like to thank you for making my imprisonment less miserable," Catra breathed out a ghost of a laugh.

"And I, you," Glimmer smiled. "What do you think Adora is doing?," Glimmer asked. 

"Probably something righteous," Catra giggled.

"That is absolutely correct," Glimmer laughed.

The doors of their cells shifted and opened. "Follow me," a clone commanded as he clicked cuffs onto their hands. 

When Catra looked at Glimmer, she saw the strength of a queen. She lost everything and she still stood with her head held high. Glimmer deserved the crown.

When Glimmer looked at Catra, she saw resilience. Catra would never back down. Glimmer also saw the cracks through Catra's facade of strength. Somehow, that was more reassuring. Catra was human (not really I know but u get my point).

Catra offered a faint smile. Glimmer gave her a reassuring half smile. They two walked side by side into a medium sized room with no windows and a chair in the middle.

"Which one of you would like to be enlightened first?," came the dull voice of Horde Prime. 

The dots had immediately clicked on Catra's mind. Each clone had the same beliefs, the same mind. _It was a hive mind_. 

"Shit," Catra muttered under her breath.

"What?," Glimmer whispered.

"We're about to get brainwashed," Catra replied just as quietly.

"Shit," Glimmer sighed.

"Exactly," Catra said with a ghost of a smile. Catra had adrenaline streaming through her veins. She had to stall him. She asked him what he was going to do. He went on about some long explanation of enlightenment and how being brought to Horde Prime's way of thinking was a blessing. They could only enlighten one person each day. Blah. Blah. Blah. Catra scanned the room. There was no way out. They were surrounded. Even if Catra could knock out everyone in the room the door was still locked and the ship was full of clones.

Catra knew what she had to do.

Adora and the rest of the rebellion would be there soon enough to save their queen. Catra needed to buy Glitter time. If they got the princesses together they might've been able to defeat Horde Prime. Catra needed to redeem herself.

As soon as Horde Prime finished talking, he asked, "Who's first?"

Catra put on the strongest voice she could and declared, "I am."

Glimmer looked at Catra with confusion written all over her features.

Catra looked her in the eye and whispered, "It's a start."

Catra saw that Glimmer was going to try and stop it, so she said, "Get her out of here. I'm the one getting brainwashed today."

Glimmer was dragged out of the room as Horde Prime corrected Catra, "enlightened."

"Same thing," Catra said with a smile.

Horde Prime just sighed and strapped her to the chair.

Catra was scared out of her mind, but she wouldn't let anyone know that. She stilled her shaking hands and closed her eyes. She thought about how she should've treated Scorpia better, how strong Glimmer was, how amazing Adora was. She was now fine with the fact that Adora was better than her at everything. 

Catra felt Horde Prime's finger touch her forehead. She didn't flinch. She kept her mouth shut and her eyes closed.

It was a shock with a quiet buzz. The buzz got louder and louder and louder until the only thing Catra could hear was the loud buzz screaming in her head. Her last thought was about Adora's sparkly blue eyes, and then nothing. Only the buzz remained. 


	10. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra would do Anything for Adora

How Glimmer and Bow convinced Adora to come to this party? No one was quite sure (not even Adora herself), yet there she was. Red Solo cup in hand, Adora stepped into the kitchen.

Almost everyone Adora knew was there.

Almost.

Adora hadn't seen Catra in over a year. Not since she transferred to Bright Moon High, the Horde's rival school. The two had gotten into a huge fight over it, which involved lots of yelling, crying, and eventually Catra just left. Catra had blocked her on everything and they hadn't talked since. Adora had told Bow and Glimmer what happened and the two ran into Catra once or twice, only for Glimmer exchange harsh words and Bow to pull them apart before any irreparable damage could be done.

To say that Adora didn't miss Catra would be a lie.

To say that Catra didn't miss Adora would be a lie. 

Catra was half asleep. She was supposed to be doing homework, but a nap sounded so very promising. As Catra dozed off, she thought of Adora. Her stupid beautiful dorky smile that would leave Catra breathless. Her dumb soft hair that Catra dreamed of running her fingers through once more. Her deep blue eyes that Catra would get lost in. She couldn't even think of an insult for Adora's eyes.

Catra hated that she still loved Adora. After all Adora had done, after all _Catra_ had done, Catra was still in love with Adora. She was still in love with the dumb blonde girl that broke her heart. The same dumb blonde girl who hated her guts. The same dumb blond girl who forgot her. The same dumb blonde girl who left her. The same dumb blonde girl who used to help Catra brush her wild hair. The same dumb blonde girl who bought Catra her favorite cat ear headband. The same dumb blonde girl that held Catra's hand when Catra got her cartilage pierced. The same dumb blonde girl whose smile still haunted Catra.

Catra closed her eyes and finally fell asleep.

—————————————————

Adora took a deep breath. The music was so loud; everywhere was so crowded; the music was so bad (no offense to Glimmer, of course, who was throwing the party and had her Spotify playlist on shuffle). Adora poured more fruit punch into her cup, that she pretended contained wine, and set off to find her friends. Adora didn't like being at parties alone; she didn't really like parties to begin with. She honestly just wanted to take a nap. A nap sounded heavenly right about now.

"Adora, wanna come dance with us?" Mermista asked, knocking Adora out of her thoughts. Mermista was Adora's first girlfriend. They dated for 3 months freshman year and remained close ever since. 

"Sure," Adora answered. Adora was grateful she wasn't alone anymore. 

Adora, Mermista, Perfuma, Frosta (the only cool freshman), and Seahawk (who was absolutely wasted) went over to the dance floor and changed the music. The group was trying to decide on a good song while Seahawk started talking about how since they were all (besides Frosta) juniors now, he should call them all "Junior". Tired of hearing Seahawk babble about God-knows-what, Mermista took the phone and played Africa by Toto. The group went over to the dance floor. 

They were all bad at dancing. Sea hawk was drunk off his ass; Mermista was sitting on the couch and bobbing her head to the tune of the music; Adora was dancing with Perfuma and Frosta. Adora saw Glimmer and Bow and called them over to dance with the group. 

It was at this moment Seahawk slipped and spilled his drink all over Adora.

"Shit! What am I supposed to do now?" Adora's shirt and pants were soaked.

"Adora, I think I have some clothes in my room that you left here last weekend," Glimmer answered.

"Alright, thanks." Adora left the crowd and walked over to the stairs where she saw an asshole senior who always tried to make her life miserable for no apparent reason.

"Adora-" 

"Fuck off Hordak!" Adora refused to give him even a chance to speak; every word that came out of his mouth was always uncalled for and rude.

Adora stepped into Glimmer's room as she flipped off the asshole senior. She closed the door behind her and looked into the closet to see if she could find her clothes. She found a pair of white high waisted jeans she had been looking for and red and grey shirt that would look cute tucked in.

Adora took off her shirt and threw it in the laundry basket that laid the corner. Her sports bra was dry so she left it on. She was about to take off her pants when she heard a creek coming from the door. Adora could've sworn that she locked it. She turned around to see who opened the door. 

Hordak walked in.

"Adora. What a lovely sight." He muttered as he walked in.

"HORDAK WHAT THE FUCK" Adora yelled, "GET OUT"

"Aww we both know I'm not gonna do that anytime soon, Adora," Hordak whispered as he grabbed her wrists and shoved her into the corner. 

Adora's throat was closing up. She tried to break free but she couldn't. She tried to sound strong, but her words came out in a broken and shaky whisper.

"Get off of me."

Hordak shoved himself up against Adora. Adora felt tears pour from her eyes as she tried to free herself. Hordak started kissing her neck and Adora closed her eyes.

_WHAM_

Mermista slammed Hordak's head into the wall and threw him on the ground. She grabbed Adora and guided her to Glimmer's bed in the opposite corner. Hordak tried to get up, but Glimmer kicked him and he blacked out. The rest of the group poured in and Mermista and Bow dragged Hordak out of the house and into the yard. 

Adora couldn't breathe. The walls were closing in and she was shaking. She was terrified. She felt like everyone was out to get her. She pushed herself into the corner and curled into a ball.

Glimmer walked over and tried to talk to Adora. Adora couldn't focus she was just sobbing and she couldn't talk.

"Shit. Adora are you okay?"

When she didn't get a response she tried to help.

"Frosta, go grab that shirt that's on the dresser. Perfuma, hand me her phone."

Mermista and Bow walked back in.

"You two are back. Good. Mermista, can you go tell everyone that the party is officially over. Bow come here."

Everyone did their assigned tasks. Glimmer tried to approach Adora.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" Adora yelled through tears.

Glimmer stepped back and turned to Bow.

"Fuck. Bow, we need to call someone." They opened her phone and went through her contacts.

Bow tried to narrow down the search, "Her parents are out of town for the next two weeks. We might need to bring her to the hospital, ...but she won't get in the car. We might have to call an ambulance."

Glimmer stopped scrolling through Adora's contacts. 

"I don't think Adora would want us calling an ambulance...do you think we should call Catra?"

"I don't think we have a choice. I'm pretty sure she blocked Adora though, so you might need to call her from your phone," Bow said with increasing worriedness (it's a word bc I said it's a word).

"Good idea."

Glimmer fished her phone out of her pocket and looked up Catra's contact, lovingly entitled 'Pussy cat' with a bunch of weird emojis that Glimmer is 99% sure Bow added.

She hit the call button and waited for her to pick up.

—————————————————

Catra's slumber was disturbed by her phone vibrating on the pillow beside her head. She groaned, looked at the contact, 'Sparkles', and picked up.

"What do you want? It's midnight. What could you possibly need from me at-" 

"Catra, Adora is having a really bad panic attack and we don't know what to do," she heard a panicked voice yell from her phone.

"What happened?" Catra sprung up. She had helped Adora through most of the panic attacks in her life. She knew the drill.

"I'm having a party and Sea Hawk spilled his drink on Adora and she went upstairs to change into something else and she was gone for a while so Mermista went to check on her and she walked in on Hordak trying to rape her and we knocked Hordak out and she won't stop crying and won't let us near her and-" Glimmer spilled out in roughly 3 seconds.

"Where are you?" Catra didn't care about past feuds right now, she would still do anything for Adora.

"My house."

"I'll be there in 2 minutes."

Catra hung up, threw on her shoes, and bolted out the door. She got in the car and drove as fast as she could to Glimmer's house. Her house was only 2 blocks away, so Catra got there in record time. 

Catra walked in and threw open the door. She was face to face with Mermista.

"Where's Adora?" Catra didn't have time to waste.

"Glimmer's room, upstairs to your left."

Catra hummed in response and heard a "you're welcome" that she ignored. She bolted up the steps and threw open the door.

"Adora?" She looked to see Glimmer, Bow, and a few other people on one side of the room and Adora huddled in the bed crying and hyperventilating on the other side of the room.

"Shit," Catra muttered. "Clear the room."

Frosta opened the door. Bow and Glimmer exchanged a look and walked out followed by the others and Frosta closed the door behind them.

Catra took a deep breath and tried to approach Adora.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" 

"I'm not gonna touch you Adora, I swear." Catra slowly approached the bed. She continued, "Adora, princess, it's me, Catra. I'm here to help you, okay?"

Adora's senses were dialed up to eleven and her adrenaline was through the roof. She felt a creak in the bed and threw herself further into the corner.

"Princess, I need you to calm down, okay?" 

Adora recognized that voice; _her_ voice. Adora didn't protest when Catra got slightly closer and closer.

"Princess, can you look at me?" Catra was extremely worried for Adora; this was probably the worst panic attack she'd ever seen. She slowly got closer and closer to Adora but stopped 3 ft short of her.

Adora slowly lifted her head from her arms just enough to see Catra with her hands up.

"Can I get closer?" Adora nodded and Catra moved closer. "Come here."

Adora threw her arms around Catra and cried into her shoulder. She was so relieved Catra came. Catra put her arms around Adora and asked, "You okay?"

"I wanna go home," Adora cried into her shoulder.

"Alright, let's go." Catra grabbed Adora's shirt and guided her arms up. She gently drifted the fabric down over her stomach. 

Catra put Adora on her hip and carried her down the stairs. She went to tell Glimmer that she was going to bring Adora home.

"Hey, I'm taking her home." Adora, now asleep with her arms wrapped around Catra's neck, groaned.

"Her parents aren't home, and she's staying by herself," Glimmer said in a worried tone. While Glimmer didn't like Catra, she wanted her friend to feel comfortable and safe. She didn't want Adora staying by herself, but her mom was coming home tomorrow and Bow was staying the night to help clean. 

"Alright I'll crash on her couch. Where's her bag?"

Glimmer held up a finger, went back to her room, and grabbed the mini backpack. She headed downstairs and found Bow talking to Catra.

"Thanks for coming." 

"It's no problem." Catra gently started swaying side to side to keep Adora calm and asleep.

"Seriously, thank you. You didn't have to come and you don't have to take her home." Bow was just so happy his friend was gonna be ok.

"It's fine. Just because we're fighting, doesn't mean I wouldn't do anything for her."

"Aww does the stone cold Catra have a soft spot for Adora?" 

"Shut up." As soon as she said it Bow started laughing. "Hey, keep it down she's still sleeping."

Bow only began laughing harder. Catra heard laughing coming from the stairs and turned to see Glimmer giggling on the stairs.

"Ok, c'mon. Let's go. Glimmer, can you put that in my car?"

"Sure."

Catra carried Adora to her car and asked Bow to open the passenger door for her. Catra gently placed Adora is the seat and sighed. She went around and lowered herself into the driver's seat.

"Alright, thanks guys. I'll update you on her condition later. Bye!" Catra waved at the pair and buckled herself in. She closed the door and drove off. 

Catra hadn't been to Adora's house in a long time; not since the day they fought and she slammed the door. She missed it so much. 

She unbuckled herself, turned off the car, and opened her door. She still knew where they key was after all these years. She opened the door and turned back around. She opened the passenger door; Adora was still out cold. Catra unbuckled her and picked her up bridal style. She walked in the house and nothing had changed. It smelled like home; it felt like home. Catra carried Adora to her room and gently laid her on the bed. She went back outside to close and lock her car and the front door; she put the key back in its rightful place. She then heard a noise from Adora's bedroom and went to investigate. 

She found Adora groaning in bed and the space between her eyebrows scrunched up. Catra couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. Adora was always adorable (ha) when she slept.

"And let the sleep fighting begin," Catra muttered to herself. Adora did that quite often.

Catra sat of the edge of the bed and took off Adora's shoes. She got up and took down Adora's ponytail. She put the ponytail around her wrist out of habit and turned to walk away.

She felt a hand grasp her wrist. A small voice piped up, "Stay."

"Are you sure?" ' _Adora would probably regret it in the morning. Adora doesn't want me,'_ Catra thought. (;))

"Please." Catra turned around and made eye contact with Adora. Catra was melting. She was still so very in love with Adora.

"Okay." Catra took off her shoes and got on the other side of the bed. She kept her distance between she and Adora, just in case Adora regretted asking her to stay. 

She felt the bed dip and heard it creak. She felt Adora cuddle her back and drape her hand across Catra's stomach. Catra and Adora both smiled. Catra snuggled into Adora's touch.


	11. The Party (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part (2/2) of the last fic  
> It’s short and sweet bc I’m half asleep

Adora woke up. She wasn't quite sure why. It may have had something with her blinding headache. She turned over and looked at her clock. It read 4:00 a.m. in bright bold letters. She turned back over and nearly shot off her bed. Who was in her bed? That's when it came flooding back: the party, the-, ... Hordak tried to rape her. Hordak tried to _rape_ her. Now it _all_ came back: Hordak, the panic attack, Catra. Adora couldn't handle it. She sat up and couldn't stop the tears from pouring out of her eyes once more. 

Adora felt violated. She could still feel Hordak's fingers trailing lines down her skin and pinning down her hands. She could still feel him kissing her neck. Adora let out a choked sob. Her hand flew over her mouth.

Catra was not a morning person. She didn't really register the sound that woke her up, just that fact that she was awake and very very tired. She groaned and slowly got up. When the noise wouldn't stop she turned around. Catra's heart ached for Adora.

"Hey. _Hey._ What's wrong?" (I THINK U KNOW HOW IT SHOULD SOUND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PUNCTUATE IT TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE THAT) Catra turned fully around to face Adora.

Adora curled herself into a ball and covered her face. Catra's words fell muffled upon her ears. Everything was muddy. She felt Catra touch her hands and slowly pry them off of her face. She kept her eyes shut tight. She heard Catra with more clarity this time.

"Look at me," when Adora didn't respond Catra continued, "Adora, please, I need you to look at me."

Catra's hands now successfully took Adora's hands off of her face and held them both in one hand.

Adora finally looked up at her. It broke Catra's heart.

"Princess," she muttered. Catra took her free hand and put it on Adora's cheek. Adora leaned into her touch. After a beat Catra said, "Why are you crying?"

"I can still feel him on me," Adora cried.

"Come here." Adora threw her arms around Catra and buried her head into the crook of Catra's neck.

"Let it out." Catra softly traced small circles around Adora's back.

"I can still feel his hand around my wrists-" Catra backed out of the hug and held Adora's wrists gently in her hands.

"Hordak isn't touching your wrists, I am, and if you say the word, I'll stop."

Adora stopped actively crying and gently smiled. Catra couldn't keep a smile from her face. Adora's smile was always contagious to her. Catra let go of her wrists and barley opened her arms in a silent invitation. Adora leaned forward and laid her head against Catra's chest; Catra gently raked her nails through Adora's hair. They stayed that way for several minutes, until Adora eventually broke the silence.

"We need to talk about it."

"About what?"

"Us" Catra took a deep breath. She was terrified of this moment. She wanted to apologize, but she was so scared Adora wouldn't forgive her.

Adora adjusted her position so her head was in Catra's lap and continued, "What happened to us?"

"Do you want the whole story?" Adora nodded and Catra continued to run her finger through Adora's hair. Catra couldn't meet Adora's eyes and kept them on the blonde hair cascading through her fingertips. Catra took another deep breath and began, "Well, I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember, so when you said you were leaving the horde, I wanted to know if I was enough to make you stay. I realized I wasn't and that you didn't feel the same, and you got new friends, and I got jealous. When Sparkles and I got into all those fights, I just wanted you to feel as betrayed as I did, so I went for where I knew it would hurt. I'm sorry, I really am, but it's too late for that, isn't it?"

Adora was not expecting that. She wasn't sure what she was expecting but it wasn't that. She sure wasn't expecting Catra to move or continue. 

"I know you're pissed and me, and you probably don't want me here. I'll go," Catra muttered. She wiped her eyes (when did she start crying?), and practically flew out the door. She figured that she'd have to admit her feelings to Adora at some point but not like that. She twisted Adora's ponytail on her wrist, and grabbed her car keys and started looking for her phone (which was in Adora's pocket, because it was on the bed)

Adora's one and only thought is ' _What the fuck just happened?_ ' She shot up out of bed and ran out the door to see Catra's keys on the coffee table. Catra was digging through the couch cushions looking for her phone. It may have been the fact that Adora had that headache and no longer had Catra's fingers running trough her hair to soothe it, or it could be that she's been in love with Catra since she could remember, but either way she threw her full body weight onto Catra in a hug and pinned her to the couch. 

"Iloveyoutoopleasedon'tgo" Catra was thrown full force onto the couch and was now being pinned under Adora's full weight. She heard Adora yell _something._

" _What?_ "

Adora took a deep breath and clarified, "I'm in love with you too. Please don't leave. Also, I forgive you and I'm sorry too-"

"Adora, what on earth are you sorry for?" Catra finally got a chance to look into Adora's eyes. She couldn't help getting lost in them.

"I'm sorry I left you, and I'm sorry you thought I didn't care about you-" Catra couldn't wait another second; she grabbed Adora's shirt, and smashed Adora's lips onto hers.

Catra reluctantly pulled away, "You talk too much." Adora had a dazed look in her eye (for one second), until she shoved her mouth right back onto Catra's. They moved in perfect sync. It was pure bliss...

Until Catra's phone rang. Catra pushed Adora down flat against herself, spotted her phone, and dug it out of Adora's pocket. (Did she leave one hand on Adora's ass? Maybe.) Adora's head was now laid against Catra's chest. She was so comfy and tired. So so tired.

"Shit. Sparkles is FaceTiming me. Keep quiet. Okay?"

"Mmph" 

Catra answered the call and kept just her face visible.

"Hi, Sparkles."

"Hey, sorry for calling so early. We were just really worried about Adora." Catra lowered her phone's volume as Adora groaned.

"She's fine, just tired I think."

"Alright, good... I still can't believe you carried her though."

Catra snorted at that and Adora, half-asleep, pinched her side. Catra let out an exaggerated, "Ouch!"

"... Catra, where's Adora?" Catra's face heated up. 

"... sleeping..."

"Mhm. Show me." Catra begrudgingly shifted the camera to capture Adora's sleeping figure. Adora's head was buried into Catra's chest and her hair was everywhere. Her arms went underneath Catra's and her hands were clasped around Catra's shoulders. Her legs were tangled up in Catra's. Glimmer was laughing her ass off and taking a shit ton of pictures. 

"Shut up!" When Glimmer did not in fact shut up, Catra hung up.

"Hey, Adora?" Catra began twisting Adora's ponytail around her wrist.

"Hmph?"

"D'you wanna go on a date with me?"

"Only if we can go to Olive Garden." Catra's nerves dissolved and she laughed.

"Why? So you can get your weird-ass noodles?"

"Exactly."

"I'll text you the date later when I'm not half asleep."

"I thought you blocked me."

"Adora, I texted you a month after we fought to ask you if you had my hoodie and you thought I had you blocked this whole time? I unblocked you like 2 weeks after we fought."

"I do have your hoodie by the way."

"Little shit."

"Yeah but I'm your little shit."

"Well, goodnight my little shit."

"G'night."

Adora adjusted her face so her cheek laid on Catra's chest and promptly fell asleep, and Catra soon after did the same.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"BOW YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE THE GAY SHIT I JUST CAUGHT THEM DOING."


	12. Well, Adora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a poem thing, skip if u want  
> Catra POV starts when Adora accepts the failsafe

Well, Adora.

I can't say I'm surprised. 

It doesn't always have to be you, yet it is you, every time.

Over and over and over again. My heart can't take much more of this, Adora. 

We're a package deal, you and me. You go down, I go down with you, because I'll never let you be alone again. I'll never leave you again. 

Don't sacrifice yourself, please. 

So, please, Adora I'm begging this time. Don't do it. 

I know what you'll choose, but I'm naïve to hope, for once, you won't do it. I already know I'm wrong. You don’t have to say it.

Oh, Adora. If you're going to do this again, _I_ can't stay. I want to stay with you; I do. I swear, but my heart can't take it, so this time _I'm_ going to leave. 

Bye, Adora.

Adora, we can't keep doing this. We're both far too tired. Please. Let me go; it's my turn to leave.

I love you too much and if I can't stop you, I certainly can't watch. Please, Adora. Just let me go.

And when you let me go, I'll run.

But what am I running from?

Why am I running?

I want to go home. You're my home, Adora. I want to go home, but I can't stop running.

Oh, I'll stop for you, Adora. I'll do anything for you. I'll come home. 

I want to blame it all on She-ra, on _you_ , but I know I'm the only one to blame. I’m sorry; I’m coming home. 

It all happened so fast. She’s gone, and I know I won’t process it for a while, but it’s still sad, maybe. (Fuckin bitch ass Shadow Weaver, Qui Gon Gin level of asshole)

We’re here now though, me and you, the package deal, the partners in crime.

Hey, Adora.

I need you to wake up. It’s not a want, it’s a need, because where you go, I follow. I’ve followed you, Adora, so please, follow me. 

Stay

_Stay_

**_Stay_ **

Don’t go. Don’t give up. I’m not going to let you go, because we stay together. 

_No, Adora. Please Stay. I love you._ **Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me alone again, please princess.**

It’s so quiet without you here. I’m alone. Alone with my demons. They’re watching me and clawing for me, but I’m not letting you go. I’ll stay with you, even if you leave me. Stay, so I can stay with you. 

Hey, Adora. 

Just this once, I’m begging you to stay. 

You’re awake

You amazing, stupid, magical, dumb, gorgeous, idiot, I think you’re my soulmate. 

Hold my hand, let’s survive together.

Oh, Adora. I’ll face all my demons, as long as you’re holding my hand. I won’t let you go. 

I’ll face the world as long as your hand is in mine.

We can do this together, you and me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want the notes? Go to Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/210523525-catradora-oneshots


	13. Dummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I’m shockingly not dead  
> -+-+-+-+-+  
> Catra has the braincell

I’M SO SORRY I’VE GONE FOR SO LONG

I JUST HAVE HAD REALLY BAD WRITER’S BLOCK AND SCHOOL IS MEAN

I JUST HAVE NO INSPO

PLEASE IM OPEN FOR IDEAS

I HAD SOME DRAFTS OF REQUESTS AND THEY GIT DELETED

MY BAD

ANYWAY

Modern au time post dating but I’m too lazy to proofread

%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%

“Adora are you almost ready?” Adora yelled.

Adora had been waiting on Catra for ten minutes, which was a common occurrence, but Adora was still bored of waiting. She groaned and tossed herself onto the couch.

“Gimme a minute!” Catra yelled back. Catra had a last minute struggle with her hair. Her flattening iron broke, which completely ruined her plans. She threw her hair up in a ponytail and ran out. “I’M READY,” Catra announced.

“Finally!” Adora smiled. She adored Catra, even with her always being late. “Took you long enough.”

“Oh, shut up! Let’s go,” Catra huffed. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m coming.” Adora hoisted herself off of the couch. Her wedges hit the floor with a thud. She was wearing black dress pants and a white shirt. She glanced over at Catra, who had on a red shirt and a black skirt with black pumps, and watched a sly grin take over her face.

“That’s what she said!” Catra began running and Adora chased after her yelling about how Catra was never going to get away with it. “Watch me!” Catra flew down the stairs of their apartment building and jumped over the final railing. She heard Adora’s loud footsteps not far behind. 

“Catra! Get over here!” Adora yelled as she ran. Adora was running out of breath, but she was determined to catch Catra. Her flats were definitely not made to run in. 

“You’ll never catch me alive!” Catra was giggling all the way to the parking lot. When she got to their car Catra rummaged around in her clutch for her keys. 

“Looking for these?” Adora asked smugly. Catra turned around, but before she could say anything, Adora began tickling her. “This is what you get for quoting Michael Scott again.” 

“Please,” Catra snorted, “ Please, I won’t do it again!” Catra was laughing so hard, tears began running down her eyes and she ceased her squirming when Adora stopped.

“That’s a lie,” Adora said with a smile.

“Yeah it is,” Catra wheezed. 

“Why are you still laughing?” Adora giggled.

“Because it’s still funny,” Catra breathed out through her fits of laughter. 

“So I assume I’ll be driving, because someone appears to be incoherent,” Adora said with dying laughter. Catra opened the passenger door and sat in the seat. Her laughing turned into a smile which turned into an amused yet confused look. Adora pulled into the highway.

“How do you stand your seat so far down?” Catra asked, though she knew what her girlfriend would answer before she even uttered a word.

“How do you have your seat so high up? I couldn’t even fit into the car like that.” Adora smiled.

“Because-” Catra began.

“Because you’re short?” Adora giggled. 

“Am not! Not all of us are as muscular as you, Adora!” Catra feigned an offended look. 

“Oh hush you love my muscles.” Adora said, knowing she was right.

Catra turned beet (ha the office, Dwight, get it?) red, “You can’t prove shit,” Catra announced proudly.

“Close your mouth; you’re drooling,” Adora turned into the parking lot of the restaurant.

Catra stuck her tongue out at Adora, who returned the bustier and parked the car. Catra pulled herself out of the passenger seat and opened Adora’s door for her. Adora wrapped her arm around Catra’s waist. They walked to the entrance together. It was only lunch, but it was a Saturday at a semi-nice restaurant, they made reservations a couple of days in advance.

They ate their food together with no complaints and talked about whatever came to their minds. Adora ogled over Catra’s hair and Catra teased her for it. At the end of lunch Adora walked next door to the mall where Bow and Glimmer were waiting for her. Catra went back to the apartment where Scorpia met her to help plan she and Perfuma’s one year anniversary of dating. Catra was telling Scorpia about how she was overthinking it and to go for something sweet and simple when she realized Bow was supposed to drop Adora off ten minutes before. 

“Hold on, Scorp. Adora was supposed to be back by now,” Catra said, a slightly concerned tone taking over her voice. Catra dialed Adora but she didn’t answer. Catra made eye contact with Scorpia, who now held a worried look. Catra put the phone on speaker and called Adora again. It rang out again. 

“I’ll call Bow,” Scorpia breathed out. 

“I’ll call Sparkles,” Catra mumbled. Adora always answered her phone and she never had it on silent. It was usually annoying to Catra, who had woken up to Adora’s multitude of ringtones on too many separate occasions. Adora was the type of person to have a different ringtone for every contact. Catra just left her phone on silent. Adora never missed a call, especially if it was from Catra. The call rang out. She looked over to Scorpia who told her that the call to Bow was immediately rejected. Catra looked highly worried now. 

“I’m sure they’re ok,” Scorpia tried to soothe her. 

“Can you think of a single occasion that Adora didn’t answer my calls?” Catra asked. It was rhetorical, but it still proved her point. 

Scorpia looked thoughtful for a moment, “Guess not.”

Catra paced around the room while Scorpia periodically checked their phones for thirty minutes. Finally Catra’s phone began vibrating on the coffee table and Catra immediately ran to it picked it up and Scorpia listened intently.

“You better have a damn good explanation,” Catra half yelled. 

“Uh, alright, so Adora may or may not have broken her arm-,” Glimmer said timidly.

“WHAT?” Catra screamed.

“-and Bow’s phone is dead, Adora’s is in the car, and mine was on silent,” Glimmer continued.

“How did she break her arm?!” Catra said, very sternly, into the phone.

“I left to go to the bathroom for two minutes and when I came back, Adora immediately yelled ‘PARKOUR’ and tried to jump over a bench, but she face planted and her arm got the brunt of the fall,” Glimmer answered.

“Where are y’all now?” Catra asked, slightly calmer now knowing that the love of her life and her friends weren’t dead.

“We’re in the car. On our way to you and Adora’s apartment. Adora’s sleeping in the back,” Glimmer muttered as she proceeding to curse someone out for running the light and almost hitting her. 

“Should I go?” Scorpia asked.

“Hi, Scorpia,” Glimmer breathed out. 

“Hi, Glimmer. I think I’m just gonna go have a snack in the kitchen now,” Scorpia said as her footsteps got farther and farther. Catra looked like she was about to kill a man.

“Alright we’re pulling in. I’m gonna hang up now,” Gimmer said awkwardly. Catra hung up before Glimmer had a chance to, and sat waiting by the door. 

A minute later a messy looking Adora in an arm cast with her hair down, a nervous Bow, and a scared Glimmer walked in. 

“Couch. Now,” Catra said menacingly. The three did as told and sat down. Catra stormed into behind them and yelled for ten minutes about how irresponsible they were being and how if Adora hadn’t lifted her arm in time, it could’ve been a lot worse than a broken arm. Adora was staring guiltily at the floor; Bow looked as if he was about to cry; Glimmer was trying to think of a way to escape. Eventually Scorpia’s head ducked in from the kitchen and said she was going to head out. 

“Maybe I should go too...” Glimmer suggested. 

“You three. Out,” Catra gestured to everyone but Adora. When the three walked out, Adora was left sitting timidly on the couch. Catra sat on the opposite side of the couch and tried to let her seething rage fester out. Adora worked up the courage to say something.

Adora muttered something that Catra couldn’t hear. “What?” Catra skied, sounding a lot more calm than she had five minutes ago. 

Adora cleared her throat and tried again, “Can you put my hair up?” Catra stayed quiet for a moment in thought. “Please?” Adora continued.

“Yeah, babe,” Catra said sounding soft and tired. Catra moved to sit next to Adora and got on her knees to give her short figure some height. She grabbed a brush from the window sill, because Catra had been in a rush this morning and had left it there without thought. Catra began brushing the ends and slowly moved her way up to the roots. Adora slowly, but surely, leaned into her girlfriend’s touch. Catra began threading her fingers through Adora’s golden locks and secured her trademarked ponytail. 

“Thank you,” Adora muttered. 

After a few moments of silence Catra softly said, “I love you.”

Adora knew this was Catra’s way of apologizing and said, “I love you too,” to convey that she forgave Catra and that she was sorry too for causing Catra worry. Catra softly smiled at her and Adora returned it.

Catra gently scooched over and laid her head in Adora’s lap. Adora ran her the hand of her good arm through Catra’s hair and began to hear a gentle purr. Which definitely wasn’t from their cat, Melog. Adora smiled as Catra slept in her lap.

%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+%+

So I’m not dead....

I have no excuse 

😅


	14. May I have this dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I’m not dead  
> Here’s angst bc that’s all I ever write  
> Here you go   
> (Post canon)

Catra and Adora were tired from the day’s previous events. They had defeated Horde Prime months ago, but the effects were lasting. Today, they had gone with Glimmer and Bow to scout out where they should build new villages. 

Catra saw Adora’s muscular form leave the closet. Adora was in her tank top and shorts as she slipped on a pair of socks. Catra smiled.

“Hey, Adora.”

“Hey, Catra,” Adora mimicked as she turned to face her girlfriend.

“‘M tired. Pick me up,” Catra groaned and grabbed at the air in Adora’s direction from her place seated on the window sill. Adora smiled. “Please?” Catra added in a sweet voice. Adora giggled and picked her girlfriend up. Catra wrapped her legs around Adora’s waist and buried her head in Adora’s neck. 

“Comfy?” Adora asked with a light giggle.

“Very,” Catra mumbled. Catra felt very cozy and safe wrapped up in Adora’s arms, like nothing could ever go wrong. She never wanted to get up. 

When Adora reached their bed, she put Catra down. Catra groaned at the sudden lack of warmth. Adora tossed Catra her pajamas and laughed. She turned around and walked into the bathroom and out of Catra’s line of sight. Catra put on her pajamas, a bra and biker shorts that resembled the ones she wore in the horde but without the insignia, and slipped onto the floor (semi-intentionally). She heard the toilet flush and the sink run when Adora walked out and pulled Catra up off of the floor. She sat Catra on the edge of the bed.

“I’m going get water from the kitchen. Do you want anything?”

“You’re leaving me?” Catra asked in a sarcastic offended tone.

“For a whole two minutes too. Do you think you’ll manage?” Adora mimicked Catra’s sarcastic tone and stepped out the room.

“Asshole!” Catra smiled.

“Love of my life!” Catra heard Adora yell from the hall.

“Pain in my ass!” Glimmer’s voice carried from she and Bow’s bedroom. Catra giggled and zoned out. She heard faint music begin to play from some party happening nearby.

She thought about how she was freer than she had ever been. She was no longer fighting Adora or her feelings for Adora. She had friends that cared about her. She was atoning for her mistakes. She was happy. She was home.

The light pitter patter of Adora’s footsteps entering the room broke Catra out of her trance. Her heart felt warm as Adora’s arm brushed against hers when she put her water on the nightstand. Adora turned around and softened her face when her eyes landed on Catra. 

“I love you,” Catra whispered.

“I love you too,” Adora smiled. Adora closed her eyes and leaned down. Catra’s lips were soft and warm. Catra’s hair, now chin length, tickled Adora’s face. When the two broke apart, Adora realized there was music playing. “May I have this dance?” Adora asked.

“You may.” Catra got up and mimicked Adora’s movements. They danced similar to how they had at Princess Prom: fast and completely in sync. The only difference being that, this time, Adora dipped Catra. The song changed to that of a ballroom dance. 

“I don’t know how to dance this,” Catra confessed.

“Follow my lead,” Adora responded. 

“Wait... How do you know how to dance to this?” Catra inquired.

“Remember Princess Prom?” Adora began.

“How could I forget?” Catra answered as she stepped on Adora’s feet.

“Well I learned every possible dance I might’ve needed to know,” Adora finished sheepishly.

“Dork.” Catra giggled.

Adora began saying that she was Catra’s dork but she trailed off when she felt Catra stop moving and saw her ears twitch. Catra detangled their limbs.

“Adora, watch out!” Catra yelled. She pushed herself in front of Adora and tried to shove Adora to the side. Catra landed on her forearms on top of Adora. 

It all happened so fast: Catra stopped dancing; glass shattered from the window; Catra flew out in front of Adora; and now Catra was suspended on her forearms above Adora. Adora shifted into She-ra as she heard Catra’s breathing stutter. It sounded hoarse and painful. Catra got up so she was straddling Adora. Adora’s heart dropped. There was an arrow going straight through the side of Catra’s torso.

“Adora?” Catra’s voice broke. Silent tears began falling from both sets of eyes. Catra fell and She-ra’s muscular arms caught her. Even in She-ra form, Adora felt helpless. 

“Shh, it’s ok,” Adora’s voice broke. Adora sounded like she had at the heart. She didn’t know what to do. Adora brokenly screamed for Glimmer. It was all that she could think to do. Adora put her forehead against Catra’s and her tears fell on the feline’s face, mixing with with her girlfriend’s.

Less than a second later, Glimmer came teleporting into the room with Bow. “What’s wrong? What happened?” Glimmer asked as Bow immediately strung an arrow and aimed at the shattered glass of the window. 

“I don’t know,” Adora cried; she was hyper-ventilating. Glimmer ran towards She-ra in an attempt to see what or whom she was cradling in her arms. Glimmer peeled Adora back slightly to reveal a bloody Catra, who was struggling to breathe. 

“Oh my God,” Glimmer covered her mouth, “Guards!” 

Four Brightmoon guards poured in. Glimmer instructed them to find out who put an arrow through Catra’s torso and bring them to her.

“Adora, you have to let go of Catra,” Glimmer pleaded. After a long stream of no’s from Adora. Glimmer instructed Bow, who was now also crying, to hit She-ra with the “one hell of a tranquilizer mini arrow”, a dart Bow made to tranquillize beasts like that of Beast Island. Bow helped to slowly unravel Catra from She-ra who was turning back into a semi-sleepy Adora. Once Glimmer, alone, got ahold of Catra, she teleported to the infirmary. 

“I wanna go back to Adora,” Catra cried.

“I know... It’s gonna be alright.” Glimmer tried to console Catra. Catra began quietly crying Adora’s name. Glimmer placed Catra down on a cot in a sitting position. She instructed the doctors and nurses to do what they could. She stepped back and waited for the professionals’ analysis. It was Glimmer’s turn to cry.

A tall, dark haired, male nurse announced that the best course of action would be to remove the arrow and get She-ra to heal Catra’s leftover wounds. 

“I’ll go get Adora,” Glimmer announced as she teleported back to Adora and Catra’s bedroom. She immediately spotted Bow looking at his watch next to a sleeping Adora in the bed. “How long till she’s up?” Glimmer asked. “About 10 seconds, give or take,” Bow answered. Almost exactly ten seconds later Adora stirred awake and immediately began asking about Catra. Instead of answering her questions, Glimmer teleported Adora to the infirmary.

Adora immediately rushed to Catra’s side and held her hand. The doctor explained the plan and that Catra refused to let them take the arrow out without her girlfriend.

“This is gonna hurt. It’s best if you don’t look,” the same male nurse from before said. Adora nodded and looked at Catra. Catra was crying and whispering that she didn’t think she could do it.

“Yes you can,” Adora sat on the cot next to Catra’s good side. Catra shook her head ‘no’. “Look at me.” Adora shifted Catra’s face to the side and connected their foreheads. “Just look at me. Ok?” 

“Ok” Catra began crying harder.

The doctor counted down from three.

3... 2... 1... 

Catra howled and Adora watched her face contort in pain. It broke her heart. Adora put her free hand on Catra’s cheek. “I know. Shhh. I’m here. It’s alright,” Adora shifted into She -ra. She felt her power cycle through her body and into Catra. For a moment, she wasn’t in Brightmoon, she was in space cradling Catra’s lifeless body. Adora buried Catra’s head into her neck. Catra’s crying slowly stopped and her breathing evened out. Adora laid the sleeping Catra down on the cot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 or nah?  
> Bye, Adora~


	15. May I have this dance pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are my sunshine   
> My only sunshine  
> You make me happy   
> When skies are gray  
> You’ll never know, dear  
> How much I love you  
> Oh please don’t take my sunshine away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally hibernated for like a month or 2 there
> 
> My bad
> 
> I will only make this chapter slightly angsty as a treat
> 
> Now ignore the teacher of whatever class ur in and read this.
> 
> (And yes I did intend for the end part of the last chapter to be fast paced and not make a ton of sense to be able to kind of put yourself in the scenario if that makes sense)

Adora wasn't quite sure how long she'd been like this: Catra's head resting in her lap as she threaded her fingers through the feline's hair. Adora could've sworn Catra was almost purring; Adora pondered how Catra could be so relaxed. An hour ago, Catra was bleeding out in Adora's arms; how could her face just be so serene and beautiful after such an experience? Adora's heart, or rather She-ra's, was still beating out of her chest; she couldn't even will herself to move. She wanted to ask what had just happened and if it was all real, but her lips just wouldn't move. Her brain felt slow and groggy, clouded by emotions. Shouldn't she have been able to prevent this? What use was She-ra if she couldn't even protect the person she loved above all else? Why did Catra, knowing she was vulnerable to death, take the bullet, technically an arrow, for her? Why hadn't Adora caught on sooner and stopped Catra from making such a mistake?

No.

Adora shouldn't think like that. They had talked about this. 

Adora took a deep breath in, parting her lips, and let the air out. It sounded like a sigh more than anything else, which had made sense since she wasn't exactly having the best day. Up until their dance the day had been somewhat tiresome, but not necessarily bad. Adora traced her fingers over Catra's face, marking every line and every curve. Adora could never get enough of Catra; her beauty, her laugh, her smile, her love. 

Adora finally heard the words leave her throat, "Did you find out who did this?" The words sounded hoarse and she barely recognized her own voice. Where earlier this evening her tone had been full of life and playfulness, now it was dull and weak. She felt dull and weak. Her head throbbed of Catra's screams. She turned her head and faced Glimmer with her unfocused eyes.

Glimmer turned her attention towards Adora. "Nothing yet," she muttered. Adora nodded. Glimmer sounded beyond exhausted. Being queen, while overall an amazing experience, took its toll for the day. Still, no rest for her. She smiled and thanked the doctors and nurses and whoever else was in the room, she hadn't really paid much attention. She went over her fuzzy memories. She wakes up from her wonderful nap to Adora screaming her name; she finds Catra bleeding out; she gets Catra to the infirmary; she places the castle under lockdown; she sends someone to stop the party and find the culprit of the attack; she teleports to Adora and teleports them both to Catra; Catra almost dies; she realizes she left Bow in Adora and Catra's room.

Whoops

She teleported to their room, grabbed a confused Bow, and teleported him to the infirmary. He yelped in surprise at first, but he gained his bearings after a moment. "How is she," Bow immediately ponders. Adora looks too lost to answer, so Glimmer does it for her.

"She needs rest, but she should be okay," Glimmer offers. Adora looks almost hurt for a moment, not because of Glimmer, but because it appears something just hit her like a truck.

"But she almost wasn't." Adora thought for a moment, "I almost lost her." Her eyes looked glossed over, her lips pressed together in a tight line. Glimmer knew what she was about to say and, by the looks of it, Bow did too. She almost died and it would've been my fault. 

"Adora, you weren't to blame and we know that, you know that, so don't even try to say you're at fault." Glimmer immediately saw Adora's mouth close and she smiled. She got up squeezed Adora's shoulder, grabbed Bow's hand, and walked out with him. "Voice of good reason, now's your chance to try and convince me not to murder this son of a bitch when I find him." Glimmer smiled. She turned and looked at Bow. She could see the adorable crease between his eyebrows begin to form. 

"Oh, no. Murder actually sounds like a pretty sound idea." Bow brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. He slowly dropped her hand and rethreaded their fingers together.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Glimmer smiled and pecked his cheek. Glimmer summoned a guard to tell her of any fresh news on the assailant. The guard only reinforced that the attacker was yet to be found. Glimmer sent the guard off and turned to the man she loved most, "Looks like we have some tracking to do."

RandomunderscoresandshitRandomunderscoresandshit

Adora felt the magic of She-ra leave her body. Every bone in Adora's body ached, not because she healed Catra, but because she had almost not been able to. Adora had just woken up when Glimmer had teleported her to Catra, plus it was the hardest healing job she'd ever done, and with the adrenaline that had pumped through her every vein, Adora wasn't sure how great of a healing job she'd done. She was too scared to lift up Catra's shirt and look. There'd surely be a scar, no matter how great Adora might've thought she'd done, she needed to prepare herself for the worst. 

Bow and Glimmer had left a few hours ago; meanwhile, Adora couldn't convince herself to move. She wanted to, her legs were numb and she was sure Catra would have a sore neck when she woke, but her body disobeyed her mind and her legs just wouldn't move. She'd been crying for about an hour now; at first, it was uncontrollable fits of sobbing that wracked her shoulders and whole body, but now it was only a few stray tears here and there. Her eyes were puffy & red and her mind felt dull and numb, which made her think of Prime and what Prime did to Catra, which made a few tears fall from her eyes. 

The space between Catra's eyebrows began to scrunch together in a way that pulled at the strings of Adora's heart and her eyes finally fluttered open. Catra couldn't help the sweet and toothy grin that took over her features. "Hey, Adora."

Adora smiled so brightly, Catra felt like the sun could retire. She heard Adora mutter her name and before she knew it, she felt Adora kiss every last inch of her face. Yeah, the sun could definitely at least take the week off. Catra grabbed Adora's forehead and pressed it to hers. "Are you ok?"

"No," Adora choked on the singular word.

"Not so fun when someone else plays hero, is it?" Catra couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Catra, I thought I lost you," The feline's small smile fell, "I held you in my arms and you.. you were cold. Catra, you have fur and wear clothes, you're never cold-," Adora looked as if she might cry out all the tears in the universe and faint. Catra didn't like that thought. 

"Hey. Look at me," Catra grabbed Adora's hand, which had been resting in Catra's hair, and placed it on her fuzzy cheek. She prayed her cheek wasn't cold, but she couldn't exactly tell because she always felt hot around Adora, but in the best possible way. "Am I cold right now?" She heard Adora sniffle a 'no'. "Exactly, and I'm not going anywhere." 

"Your blood is on my hands-," Adora choked out.

"No, Adora. This wasn't your fault," Catra assured.

"No, Catra, your blood is literally on my hands," Adora looked off at Catra's torso. 

Catra looked to Adora's shaky, and sure enough, bloody hands. Catra, albeit slowly, removed her head from Adora's lap, turned her body, and tried to get up.

"Woah! What are you doing?" Adora shot up and grabbed Catra's arm to steady her. A plethora of memories danced around her foggy head: Catra grabbing her arm and asking her to stay; Adora reaching for Catra on Prime's ship; Adora grabbing Catra's arm and begging her not to leave. Flashes of whispers spoken in bunk beds if the fright zone, prolonged looks during training, a non-spoken language that only they were fluent in, the fire in her soul that only Catra could light. Adora knew that she would give up anything and everything for Catra if she only asked, but if Catra asked her to change the thermostat Adora would stop their life in its tracks to squabble with her, because there's nothing she'd rather do than make Catra laugh; that sound would haunt her, more so than Catra's screams from tonight, because she couldn't get enough of Catra's laugh, every second Catra wasn't smiling or happy was a tragedy because Adora's world would be derived of its sun. Something about Catra just lit every nerve in Adora's body on fire and she couldn't stop it, but she didn't want to. 

Adora looked at Catra like she hung the sun, moon, and stars. Catra laced their fingers together. "Taking a bath, unless you don't want to join?" Catra smirked, knowing the answer by the dopey grin on her lover's face. Something about the way Adora looked at her made her feel adored (ha) in everything that she did. Why keep her eyes stuck on the past when she could stare into Adora's mystical eyes forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf was this?
> 
> I don't know
> 
> But uh comment and vote bc it makes me happy
> 
> *shaking jar with a few coins in it* spare love? Anyone? Please
> 
> Anyway talk to me I'm lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Bye, Adora~


End file.
